Promessas
by Paty Selenita
Summary: Dois homens de palavra disputam uma mesma pessoa para cumprir promessas feitas com a seriedade e gravidade de um juramento Shinobi. Entre intrigas, batalhas, jogos de manipulação ou mesmo o uso da verdade, qual delas prevalecerá?
1. Trailer

**Na era dos mais fortes, vermelho-sangue era a cor mais comum, e um jovem abandonou a própria vida para dedicar-se a limpar honra de sua família e cumprir com sua meta.**

_Vermelho._  
_Era a única coisa que poderia distinguir por vários metros de distância._  
_Vermelho como..._  
_O sangue de seu irmão Itachi._

**Uma jovem fora abandonada, trazendo consigo somente uma última palavra.**  
_-Arigatou, Sakura.__  
_-...Arigatou...

**Três novas promessas são feitas**

_-Vou trazer aquele teme de volta._

oOo

_-O clã vai se reerguer, vai recomeçar, e será muito melhor que o de antigamente. Eu vou fazer de tudo para dar continuidade a ele._

oOo

_-Não vou te abandonar. Passaremos por situações muito difíceis, mas tudo dará certo, eu prometo._

**Uma antiga se cumpriu.**  
_"Então Naruto cumpriu o que me prometeu um dia. Ele o trouxe de volta."_

**Duas lutam para se findar.**

_-Olhe, não posso dizer que será fácil... Não podemos mentir para nós mesmos. Mas de uma coisa, te asseguro: eu não vou desistir de você. Você tem a minha palavra._

_-Você vai ser minha, Sakura. Vai me dar os filhos que quero e ser uma Uchiha exemplar. Só não sabe disso ainda._

**Outra foi deixada para trás.**  
_-Por que eu continuaria a esperar por alguém que nunca me viu como eu queria? Por alguém que me afastava sempre que eu tentava me aproximar?_

**...Será?**  
_- Por favor... Não diga isso. Não posso e nem quero me apaixonar por você de novo._

**Três homens de palavra**  
_-Não, Sakura-chan - disse Naruto sorrindo ao ver a expressão de descrédito da amiga -. Não é uma miragem. Eu cumpri minha promessa. Eu o trouxe de volta._

oOo_  
-Não importa o que eu tiver que fazer, Hinata. Gostando ou não, os anciãos terão que aceitar meu casamento. Devo isso a meu pai, a ela e principalmente a mim mesmo._

oOo_  
-Eu não sou como ele, Sakura. Eu errei, e admito. Mas agora sou eu, e não ele, que está aqui. E se me aceitar mais uma vez, não irei permitir que tenha motivos para chorar novamente._

**Dois shinobis que querem defender a continuidade de seus clãs**  
_-Ouça bem Uchiha, porque eu vou falar só desta vez: não se meta no meu caminho. É uma batalha perdida, e sabe disso. Ela será minha esposa e mãe de quantos filhos quisermos ter, não há nada que possa fazer contra isso. - disse Neji, largando o colarinho de Sasuke e voltando ao encontro de seu time._  
_-É que veremos, Hyuuga. É o que veremos._

**Uma mulher em comum**

_-Só me responda uma coisa - disse Haiashi fitando os olhos tão iguais aos seus - Por que justo ela?_  
_-Porque ela é a chave que me liberta do cativeiro. Eu não sou só mais alguém da ramificação, não sou só um shinobi e nem um gênio... Para ela eu sou só eu, e esta é a única forma que queria ser visto. Por ela, vale a pena cada sacrifício que tiver que fazer, ainda que eu seja expulso desta família._

oOo_  
-Por acaso não acha que já a machucou o suficiente? Não vê o que está fazendo a ela? - disse a Godaime com os olhos fixos no moreno a sua frente._  
_-Eu não sou o monstro que todos pensam que sou. Não quero machucá-la, quero protegê-la. Quero livrá-la de um sofrimento sem razão e quero dar a ela o que ela sempre quis. Uma família de verdade, que soubesse de seu valor. Mais que isso, quero fazê-la feliz, o que eu sei que ele nunca será capaz de fazer._

**Afinal, promessas foram mesmo feitas para serem cumpridas?**

**Promessas**

_-Maldita hora em que fiz um juramento shinobi..._

Em breve, no Fanfiction. Net

* * *

**Nota da Paty:** Oi pessoal! Como vão todos? Diferente das tradicionais "N/A", achei melhor me comunicar assim. É mais pessoal e menos formal :)

Depois de muito (MUITO!) tempo sem postar nada, resolvi finalmente colocar essa fic no ar. Ainda assim, gostaria de sentir a reação de vocês com esse trailer, que contém um pouquinho do que será a estória.  
Como já deu pra ver, ela tem um teor um pouco mais dramático, tendo, é claro, romance. O romance será, sim, a grande vedete da fic, mas nos levando a pensar...: Até onde somos capazes de ir em prol do que queremos? Até onde o querer do outro é sacrificável para que o meu seja bem sucedido?

Se realmente quiserem ver essa fic no ar, comentem! Com a minha rotina maluca e bastante atarefada, ter o retorno de vocês me ajudará muito a me sentir motivada a dar o meu melhor.

Espero vê-los em breve!

Bitocas!


	2. O Retorno

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, sendo uma obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Legendas:**

-Diálogo

"Diálogo continuado sem uso de parágrafo seguido de hífen"

"_pensamentos do personagem"_

Tenham uma ótima leitura!

* * *

**Promessas**

_por Paty Selenita_

* * *

Capítulo um: O Retorno

_Vermelho._  
Era a única coisa que poderia distinguir por vários metros de distância.  
Vermelho como os lábios de sua mãe, que, na sua infância, vivia a brindar-lhe com ternos sorrisos. Vermelho como as nuvens do manto dos dois Akatsuki à sua frente.  
Vermelho como o sharingan - motivo central para o massacre que acabara de acontecer.

Vermelho como...  
Como o sangue de seu irmão Itachi, que lhe cobria os braços e escorria pela Kusanagi, que transpassou o peito do dono do Mangekyou no último minuto, para certificar-se de sua morte.

Inflou os pulmões com ar e suspirou como nunca.  
O clã quase todo extinto poderia finalmente descansar em paz, uma vez que seu algoz não mais vivia impune de seus atos.

Ergueu-se do chão manchado com seu próprio sangue para avaliar a situação com a lucidez que o havia abandonado desde a morte dos pais.  
Um, dois, três, quatro... cinco. Cinco corpos no chão, alguns estirados, outros contorcidos em posições e ângulos estranhos.  
Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Kisame e, por fim, Itachi.  
Exceto seu irmão, não sentia absolutamente nada por nenhum deles, então não lamentava suas mortes. O time Hebi só existia com um único propósito, e já que este fora cumprido, não havia motivos para lamentar a morte de ninguém. Quanto a Kisame, não o conheceu realmente, então fora somente uma morte a mais.

No entanto, de todos estes, só se lembrava de assassinar seu irmão, então como...?

-Sasuke-teme?  
Um sussurro ofegante de uma voz conhecida se fez ouvir. Sem mais nada a verificar, voltou-se para a face "amiga".

Naruto o olhava com olhos que exprimia o cansaço, mas que, sem dúvida, ainda sustentava a mesma determinação de quando era apenas um garoto de 12 anos.  
Reparando melhor, pode notar que era apenas aquilo que não havia mudado com o passar do tempo.  
O portador da Kyuubi estava tão alto quanto ele, sendo que seu chackra estava surpreendentemente forte, coisa que fez com que o corpo ferido rapidamente se restabelecesse.

Ao seu lado, um homem de cabelos castanhos que acreditava já ter visto o apoiava pelos ombros.  
Mais atrás estavam Inuzuka Kiba alimentando um enorme e faminto Akamaru, Nara Shikamaru, que ainda observava as nuvens, Yamanaka Ino, que usava seu chacka para fechar o ferimento de um homem pálido de cabelos negros, e, por último, Hyuuga Neji, que lhe fitava com desagrado.

Apesar da hostilidade de alguns ali, Sasuke se permitiu ter emoções novamente, surpreendente para alguém que as aprisionou durante tanto tempo.  
E a primeira coisa que sentiu foi saudade.  
Saudades da sua antiga vila, do ramen do Ichiraku, do Time 7...

Achou estranho não ver Kakashi-sensei e a garota irritante de cabelos róseos.

_Sakura_... Como e onde ela estaria agora?  
Ela era tão obcecada por ele... Por que não estava ali com os outros para buscá-lo?

Interrompendo sua linha de pensamento, ele se depara com um dedo indicador em riste para si.

-Escuta teme, há sete anos nós estamos atrás de você, ouviu bem? SETE ANOS! Sem contar que, dessa última vez, estamos fora de Konoha por seis meses direto, arranjando todo tipo de informações pra chegarmos até você e tentarmos colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça oca. Então é bom que você tenha vergonha nessa sua cara azeda e volte com a gente imediatamente, se não, eu...  
-Está bem, dobe – Sasuke sorri com desdém para Naruto, que pára de arregaçar as mangas de sua blusa e substitui o semblante ameaçador por um profundamente confuso.  
-Está? Agora nem sei mais o que fazer, dattebayo... – coçando a cabeça, olha de soslaio para o moreno – Achei que ia ter que bater em você até que não tivesse forças nem pra piscar se quisesse te convencer a voltar. Você não tá me enganando não, né? Porque, se tiver, eu vou te espancar até...  
-Naruto-kun, deixe de ser tão problemático. Todos estamos cansados, com fome e loucos pra voltar pra casa. Ninguém aqui tá com vontade de esperar vocês lutarem até um dos dois cair morto pra podermos voltar. Além do mais, pelo pouco que conheço Sasuke-kun, duvido muito que ele seja do tipo que faz brincadeiras. Estou certo?  
-...

-Sem querer interromper o momento romântico entre o garoto-puberdade e o traidor, será que podíamos parar de conversa e voltarmos? – Manifestou-se Sai com um costumeiro sorriso falso.  
-Quem é ele?- pergunta Sasuke com desdém.  
-Ah, é o Sai. Tá substituindo você no grupo, já que não podia faltar uma pessoa. – disse Naruto, dando de ombros.

-Sintam-se à vontade para conversar no caminho. Tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar e precisamos chegar à Vila o quanto antes. – Hyuuga Neji comandou o grupo, enquanto Ino terminava de fechar um corte em seu braço. Tão logo foi liberado pela loira, se pôs a caminhar, acelerado.  
-Espera, espera Neji! Nós vamos com você, dattebayo! – grita Naruto para Neji e os outros, que o seguem, e salta pelas árvores atrás com os olhos brilhantes divagando sobre todos os tipos de ramen que comerá assim que "tirar os pés do maldito país da chuva"¹ e chegar no país do fogo.  
Alcançando o loiro, o último Uchiha se pôs a pensar que apesar de tudo o que passaram, certas coisas ainda continuavam as mesmas.

Neji claramente estava apressado, liderando o grupo e permitindo apenas pausas essenciais, dormirem ou comerem, o que estavam fazendo no momento. Sasuke observava a interação do grupo, tentando se ambientar a essa nova realidade.

Todos estavam aparentemente mais fortes e certamente evoluíram como ninjas competentes nos anos em que não se viram, mas ainda conversavam despreocupadamente sobre diversos assuntos, como se nada tivesse realmente mudado nos últimos anos. Percebeu que apenas um, o desconhecido Sai, mantinha um sorriso falso e comentários ardilosos, mas ainda assim interagia com o restante, consultando vez ou outra um livro estranho.

Naruto estava ao seu lado, irritando-o com seu falatório interminável e escandaloso. Tinha de ser vigiado, e entendia isso, mas gostaria apenas de um pouco de silêncio. Havia acabado de matar seu irmão, e agora que parara pra pensar, ainda estava decidindo se retornar à Vila seria mesmo a opção correta. Mesmo depois de ter dado uma resposta – talvez um pouco impulsiva, por ainda estar confuso sobre o que sentia desde que viu o irmão sem vida – ainda havia chance de escapar. Passou os olhos pela sombra dos ferimentos que ainda se recuperavam, após ser auxiliado por Ino, cogitando a nova possibilidade. Não seria fácil, mas sabia que estaria recuperado em breve e poderia fugir para alguma vila remota, se continuasse na dúvida.

Subitamente sentiu um par de olhos sobre si, e virando ligeiramente a cabeça percebeu Neji, isolado do resto do grupo, a fitá-lo fixamente, com um olhar quase hostil. De repente, este pareceu se entediar e desviou o olhar, dando a Sasuke a chance de repará-lo também.  
Naruto havia dito que ele se tornou Jounin. O gênio dos Hyuuga cumpria as previsões que seu clã fizera para ele, ainda que pertencendo à família secundária. Era respeitado pelo grupo e suas ordens quase nunca eram discutidas, até mesmo por Naruto.  
Tinha uma expressão cuidadosamente neutra, mas Sasuke passou muito tempo treinando sua percepção em detalhes insignificantes para notar que ele parecia preocupado e apreensivo com algo. Isso era o que dizia a postura rígida e os punhos que fechavam-se inconscientemente.

Era a presença de um nuke-nin entre eles que causava isso ou seria outra coisa?

O objeto da observação então levantou-se, chamando o grupo, já de costas.  
- Estejam prontos para partir em quinze minutos. Precisamos chegar até depois de amanhã à tarde.

-Hey Neji, podemos ficar só mais um pouco? – disse Kiba – Akamaru está ficando mais ofegante ultimamente, com as pausas curtas.

-Desculpe Kiba. Recebi um aviso da Hokage para voltarmos o quanto antes terminássemos a missão.

Um incômodo silêncio se instalou por um longo tempo de viagem até o momento que, a duras penas, conseguiram convencer Neji que o melhor seria descansarem para recuperarem as forças, e que mesmo que se esforçassem ao máximo, não conseguiriam chegar em Konoha tão rápido, além de estarem em desvantagem a qualquer tipo de ataque.

Decididas as rondas, o time avançou ao longo da clareira escolhida para pernoitarem e tomaram seus lugares.  
Naruto faria o primeiro turno, logo seguido por Shikamaru. Depois viriam Sai e Kiba. O restante ficaria dormindo e faria a ronda na próxima noite. Neji e Ino gastaram mais o chacka para localizar os Uchiha e para curar ferimentos, e, portanto, precisavam de mais descanso.

O objetivo da vigília em si não era somente vigiar o local, mas sim certificarem-se de que Sasuke não tentaria uma fuga – talvez prevendo os olhares furtivos que o mesmo sempre dava sempre que prosseguiam viagem.

Naruto se acomodou contra uma pedra e apurou os ouvidos quando, passada uma hora, ouviu passos perto de si.  
-Teme? O que faz aqui? –observou o amigo sentar-se ao lado dele fitando o céu incessantemente. Depois de um longo tempo calado, o que quase fez Naruto desistir de ter uma resposta, se manifestou.  
-Não tenho sono.  
-Entendo... – Imaginava que o moreno muito provavelmente deve ter passado muitas noites em claro, em alerta, para que conseguisse descansar na presença de alguém.

Ambos calaram-se. Naruto porque não sabia bem o que dizer e Sasuke porque, bem... Nunca fora muito bom com comunicação verbal.  
No entanto, uma pergunta martelava em sua mente, apenas esperando o momento que seria exteriorizada. Momento este que se tornara iminente.

-Dobe?  
-Fala, Teme.  
-Como... Como vai... o resto do nosso time?  
-Fala de Kakashi-sensei e Sakura-chan?  
-Tem mais alguém no Time 7 que eu não conheça, idiota? O cara esquisito não conta.  
-Ora, seu... – fechou os punhos e respirou fundo, tentando esquecer a provocação e responder a pergunta. – Kakashi-sensei continua exatamente o mesmo. Sempre com aquele livro estúpido pra onde quer que ele vá, mas como era de se esperar, ele está muito mais forte do que quando o conhecemos. Consegue dominar o Mangekyou e tudo o mais, mas de tanto andar com o Ero-Sennin, está quase tão pervertido quanto ele era.

-Agora, Sakura-chan... – Sasuke discretamente fitou o amigo – o único que chamava assim - a seu lado e notou que ele exibia um brilho de admiração nos olhos, portanto, prestou mais atenção na conversa. Não admitiria, mas estava um tanto inquieto devido à ausência da kunoichi.  
-Está maravilhosa, teme. Você tem que vê-la! Está muito mais bonita do que eu pensei que ficaria, mesmo que fique mau-humorada de vez em quando com aquele gênio que ela tem. É incrível ver que ela fica mais inteligente a cada dia que passa.

O garoto-raposa esticou o braço para alongá-lo, sentindo um pouco de dor. - Queria que ela tivesse vindo com a gente. Ino é uma boa médica-nin, mas Sakura-chan sempre tira essa sensação incômoda depois de um jutsu de cura. Não é à toa que dizem que não existe em toda a vila uma ninja médica tão boa quanto ela.  
-Médica?  
-Hai. A velha baa-chan ensinou a ela tudo o que sabia. Ela já me salvou uns bocados – Diz Naruto sem-graça coçando a cabeça – E não só cuidando dos meus machucados... A Godaime a treinou também, o que fez dela uma kunoichi muito boa mesmo. Aquela super-força que ela tem chega a ser assustadora, e da última vez que ela me bateu, fiquei desacordado por uma semana – finaliza com uma gota na cabeça.  
-Difícil acreditar que alguém indefesa quanto Sakura tenha se tornado uma médica-nin capaz.  
-Não acho que ela tenha sido indefesa, mas resumindo, é isso mesmo. Já superou a baa-chan há tempos, e acabou evoluindo muito mais ainda depois que passou a treinar com o Neji. Não concordei muito com isso de início, mas confesso que valeu a pena. A velha agora sente tanto orgulho dela que só falta explodir. O mal é que aquela sem-vergonha vive tentando embebedar a Sakura, coisa que nunca conseguiu. Ela não é mais uma garotinha boba que precisa da opinião dos outros.

Sasuke notou uma ligeira mudança no tom de voz do outro, que agora o olhava fixamente.

"Ela passou por experiências que derrotariam a qualquer pessoa, mas não a Sakura-chan. Ela deu a volta por cima de todas elas e ficou cada vez melhor. Se transformou numa pessoa incrível. Tanto que hoje eu mal consigo me lembrar de como ela ficou quando você nos deixou. Você não imagina o que ela passou, Sasuke, o quanto ela sofreu por você. O quanto se tornou forte por você, para te resgatar e pra que você a respeitasse. Espero que não faça a burrada de jogar os nossos esforços no lixo de novo."

Dizendo isso, levantou-se e acordou Shikamaru, largando-se no saco de dormir logo em seguida e deixando um Sasuke bastante pensativo no mesmo lugar.

oOo

Antes do nascer do sol todos estavam despertos, e após algumas poucas preparações e checagem de provisões necessárias, prosseguiram viagem seguindo seu líder, percorrendo o caminho o mais rápido que podiam.  
Durante a última pausa do dia, Naruto se afastou discretamente (incomum para alguém da natureza dele) enquanto o grupo se mantinha atento em Sasuke. Encontrou o Hyuuga sem dificuldades, preparando-se para assumir sua ronda.  
-Hey, Neji...  
- Naruto? – respondeu Neji baixo o bastante para que somente os dois participassem do diálogo.  
-Na última vez que você a viu... Como ela estava?  
-Estava bem.  
-Kuso... Tô perguntando se você sabe se ela tava se cuidando. Pensei que se importaria mais com ela, datte bayo.  
-Minha preocupação é apenas da minha conta, mas você não vai me deixar em paz se eu não falar, não é?  
"A última vez que a vi foi há três meses, pouco antes da Godaime ordenar que Kakashi-senpai voltasse para executar outra missão e que eu, Ino, Shikamaru e Kiba viéssemos ajudá-los a encontrar o Uchiha.  
Ela parecia estar muito bem, sim, apenas preocupada com a missão.  
-Não entendo aquela velha, sabia? Não precisava ter mandado vocês, eu conseguiria dar um jeito naqueles imbecis sozinho. – resmunga Naruto com irritação.  
-Não seja tolo. Sem Kakashi-senpai vocês teriam muito mais problemas para localizar o Sasuke e demorariam mais ainda. Se depois que eu e Kiba chegamos pra ajudarmos nas buscas nós já gastamos mais três meses, imagine o que você e Sai poderiam fazer sozinhos!

Isso foi o bastante para fazer com que o loiro se calasse e encerrasse a conversa, voltando para perto do seu saco de dormir, ainda pensando no que disse o outro. De acordo com o colega, tudo corria bem... Mas então por que ele estava com um mau pressentimento?

oOo

Já despertos e com humor renovado, devido à proximidade da vila e a expectativa de chegar em casa ainda cedo, o grupo finalmente chega aos portões de Konoha e, conforme o esperado, encaminha-se rapidamente para a sala da Godaime.

_Toc, toc, toc._  
-Entre!  
-Tsunade-sama, eles... ele... Naruto...! – Shizune tentava formular inutilmente uma frase coerente, coisa que, obviamente, não conseguiu. Apertava o pobre Ton Ton até que o mesmo exibisse uma coloração arroxeada em torno do pescoço.  
-Shizune, acalme-se! Já é difícil o suficiente ser Hokage sem ter uma assistente que mal consegue falar. Além do mais, não adivinha.  
-Desculpe, Tsunade-sama. É que o grupo que a senhora mandou para a missão de busca ao Sasuke-kun acabou de voltar e...  
-Tsunade-baa-chan, não temos todo o tempo do mundo, sabia? – exclamou um Naruto visivelmente irritado abrindo a porta de sopetão.  
-Ora seu pirralho...! Será que nunca na vida vai aprender a ter um pouco de educação, seu insolente? E, pela última vez: EU NÃO SOU SUA AVÓ!  
-Yare, yare... Godaime, perdoe o baka do Naruto. Acho que a pressa do Neji em voltar contagiou esse aqui também – se explica Shikamaru olhando Naruto de soslaio.  
O semblante da Godaime se fechou com a menção do Jounin mais velho. Se lembrava muito bem de ter solicitando retorno imediato após o término da missão. E lembrava melhor ainda do motivo da urgência, o que a levou a ficar preocupada.  
Ainda assim, tinha que exercer suas obrigações como Hokage, sendo uma delas ouvir o relatório do que aconteceu nos últimos meses com os grupos mistos que organizou especialmente para o caso Uchiha.  
-Bem, isso é assunto para outra hora. Assunto que, aliás, não é da sua conta Naruto. Agora o que me interessa é saber se conseguiram encontrá-lo.  
Passos lentos e um pouco pesados se fazem ouvir pelo escritório e um clima de tensão se instalou no recinto, assim que os olhos cor de mel fitaram o não mais criança Uchiha Sasuke.

1: O confronto entre Sasuke e Itachi ocorreu no esconderijo Uchiha, que acredito estar nos arredores de Konoha, em algum bairro pouco mencionado. A localização dele nesta fic, no País da Chuva, deveu-se ao fato de ser melhor trabalhar diálogos importantes distante do País do Fogo.

* * *

**N/P:** E primeiro capítulo no aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! \o/ Que feliz! Há tempos ensaiava pra escrever essa fic, mas agora que apareceu um pouquinho de tempo, o que é bem legal (pra mim, pelo menos, hehe).  
Alguns capítulos já foram escritos, mas estão sofrendo algumas alterações. Ah, aliás, o capítulo não foi betado. Se encontrarem algum erro, por favor, me avisem!

Sobre a fic em si, como deupra notar, teve alguns spoilers do Mang. Mas só até onde mencionava o confronto entre os Uchihas, que também foi escrito diferente.

A ideia é que, apesar de envolver situações diferentes do rumo que o mangá seguiu – que prefiro não comentar pro bem do rumo dessa fic e da autora (ç.ç) -, as personagens não fiquem muito OOC. Peço a vocês que acompanharão a fic se atentem a isso e me deem um toque se as personagens se distanciarem muito do "real", ok? Já adianto que Sasuke ficará um pouco mais falante que o normal na fic, já que diálogos com ele geralmente estão mais pra monólogos... rsrs. Então esse "um pouco mais falante" quer dizer que ele tem língua e sabe usá-la... Uy!

Espero de verdade que apreciem a fic e comentem! Receber incentivo é sempre legal, e mostra onde os autores estão errando ou acertando. É bem chato um ficwriter ver o número de acessos na sua fic e não ter reviews, porque dá a impressão de ter sido ruim... E com críticas todos evoluímos. :) Conto com vocês pra continuar me desenvolvendo!

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!

Beijocas!


	3. De Volta ao Lar

Hey pessoal!

Demorei um pouquinho pra postar esse capítulo, mas cá está! O capítulo de hoje tem muito poucos spoilers da série, tanto que praticamente não tem nada a ver com o rumo que tomou o manga/anime.

É isso aí. Vamos lá?

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, sendo uma obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Legendas:**

-Diálogo

"Diálogo continuado"

"_pensamentos do personagem"_

* * *

**Promessas**

_por Paty Selenita_

* * *

Capítulo Dois: De Volta ao Lar

-Ora, ora... Que surpresa vê-lo aqui sem estar amordaçado, Sasuke-kun!

Imaginei que teria mais trabalho com você do que tive nos últimos seis anos.

Com seu habitual olhar de desdém, ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, dispensando uma resposta ao comentário irônico da Godaime.

-Imagino que saiba que será submetido a um julgamento, não?  
-Hai. Com direito a uma reunião com o Conselho e todas as legalidades.  
-Exatamente. É ótimo que saiba, assim me poupa de maiores explicações. Quanto ao restante de vocês, é bom que já tenham seus relatórios em mente e sejam rápidos e objetivos. Alguém escondeu minhas garrafas de sake e eu estou de péssimo humor hoje.

Todos os presentes sorriram sem-graça sentindo uma gota de suor frio correr por suas testas, mas ainda assim, acharam melhor obedecê-la. Se contrariar Tsunade no hime quando ela bebe já é ruim, pior ainda é fazer isso quando ela quer beber e não pode.

Terminados os relatórios, todos dirigiram-se em silêncio em direção à porta, e somente um deles estacou no lugar ao ser chamado.  
-Por hoje você escapou, Sasuke-kun. Tenho outra reunião tão importante quanto a sua para daqui há alguns minutos, e ela promete durar todo o dia, não me dando tempo para cuidar do seu caso. Porém, deve se apresentar ao meu escritório daqui a três dias pela manhã, fui clara?  
-Hn.  
-Bom, muito bom. Vejo você em três dias. Até lá, ficará em prisão preventiva. Kakashi ficará responsável por você durante esse período, como se fosse seu tutor. Aqueles velhos fizeram objeção, mas confiam em nele. Sabem que a ligação que tiveram anteriormente não vai influenciar no seu dever de impedi-lo de cometer uma sandice – o que eu imagino que não fará. Até mais, Sasuke.

Mais uma vez, preferiu não dizer nada. Somente assentiu com menear de cabeça e saiu, dirigindo-se à mesa de Shizune para assinar os papéis contendo os termos de comprometimento com o que fora acordado com a Hokage.

-Pensei que só sairia daqui amanhã, Teme! Baa-chan pegou pesado com você... E com Kakashi-sensei também. Vai ter que ficar de babá! - ... e ri descaradamente do próprio comentário, irritando o moreno.  
-Cala essa boca, Baka.  
-Você continua a ser o mesmo intragável de sempre, sabia? Não aguenta nem uma brincadeirinha.  
-E você continua o mesmo boca aberta.  
-Será que as duas crianças poderiam parar de brigar e agirem como os homens maduros e sensatos que eu acho que são? - perguntou Kakashi em tom monótono, aparecendo atrás deles com Neji.  
-Vejo que não mudou nada, Kakashi.-falou Sasuke, observando seu antigo sensei.  
-Já você, mudou bastante. Não sei se pra melhor ou pior, mas sem dúvida está muito mais forte. Parabéns.  
-Ano, Kakashi-sensei, já soube das novidades? - começou o loiro com um traço de divertimento no rosto.  
-Que vou supervisionar o Sasuke-kun? Hai. Eu mesmo me ofereci, porque sabia que qualquer outro que ficasse com ele poderia ter sérios problemas. Ele pode ter mudado, mas jamais vai deixar de ser temperamental.  
-Hehe... Eu não disse, Teme? Até o Ero-Jounin acha isso! Hey, mudando de assunto, por que a Baa-chan mandou você voltar?

Kakashi olhou Sasuke com seu olho exposto, ainda pensando se poderia confiar qualquer assunto da vila ao foragido recém capturado.

-Ora Kakashi-sensei! Não precisa ficar com medo do Teme aqui. Eu confio nele, sei que não vai escapar de novo contando o que ouvir aqui - Naruto dizia com um sorriso no rosto e batendo no ombro do amigo. Kakashi enfim se deu por vencido, suspirando.

-Deveria ser secreto, Naruto, mas acho que você saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ninjas da grama estão planejando um motim contra nós por acharem que representamos um perigo para os outros países.  
"Mas os ataques não são comuns, como os que sempre esperamos. Konoha tem se desenvolvido muito, como você sabe e como Sasuke-kun deve ter ouvido falar, formando shinobis excepcionais em diversas áreas, então, um ataque direto seria loucura. Sabendo disso, tentaram nos atacar de outra forma: uma de nossas nascentes principais foi envenenada por uma substância raríssima que foi adaptada pra se tornar incolor. Como não sabíamos disso, vários civis e até mesmo nossos shinobi foram contaminados, e se não agíssemos rápido contra os inimigos, esse ataque poderia ser fatal.  
"Eu, junto de outras equipes, tive a missão de detectar os espiões, conseguir informações sobre o veneno e de eliminá-los. Tudo isso, como deve imaginar, foi muito trabalhoso.  
"Dois meses depois, o hospital estava um caos, e quando mais precisávamos, Tsunade mandou nossa melhor médica-nin se ausentar.  
Então imagina o que isso aqui não virou, né?  
"Agora tudo já foi controlado, mas estamos achando que eles não vão parar por aí. Algum ataque melhor planejado está por vir, já que ainda há muitas pessoas debilitadas, então a Godaime-sama está em reunião com o Conselho pra tentar achar uma maneira de não só nos defendermos, mas atacarmos também e terminarmos logo com essa coisa toda."

"_Então foi por isso que ela disse que não tinha tempo para o meu caso". –_Pensou Sasuke

-Mas Kakashi-sensei... Por que Sakura-chan teria de fazer isso? Ela ama aquele hospital...  
-Não sei Naruto, mas achei tão estranho quanto você.  
- Você não a viu por esses dias?  
-Iie. Voltei ontem à noite de outra missão, e com o ataque-surpresa de antes, não tive tempo de vê-la. Ouvi falar que ela parecia um pouco abatida, talvez esteja doente. Mas imagino que ela não esteja tão mal, caso contrário, o Neji aqui já saberia e não estaria mais na nossa humilde companhia - perguntou o copy-ninja se divertindo por irritar o pupilo de seu eterno rival, que ouvia tudo, mas não participava da conversa nem dava sinais de estar preocupado com as novidades, ainda que estivesse. Sério, como sempre, não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Irritado por ter sido ignorado, Sasuke pôs-se a pensar novamente:  
_"Imbecis... Falam como se eu nem estivesse o que Kakashi quis dizer sobre o Hyuuga e Sakura? E que cheiro é esse? Parecem ser... flores. Estranho..."_

-SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! - berrou o loiro correndo ao encontro da amiga e impedindo a visão do Uchiha. Este último não via nada, além da silhueta de um corpo feminino coberto por um vestido branco com estampas da flor que lhe dera nome.  
-_Num fonfigu hebirá_! - murmurou a moça com a cabeça abafada pelo ombro de Naruto, que se encontrava abraçado a ela.  
-Nani? - se afastou um pouco para ouvir melhor.  
-Eu disse "não consigo respirar!". Você quase me matou, baka!  
-Gomen, Sakura-chan... É que eu tava preocupado. - o semblante do ninja hiperativo caiu e ele falou num tom baixo - Achei que estivesse doente ou alguma coisa assim, mas você não está, né?  
-Bom, doente não é a palavra certa. Te conto na hora certa, sim? Não se preocupe.  
Nisso, ela se afastou para o lado do loiro, permitindo a Sasuke uma observação minunciosa.

Ela não tinha crescido muito, mas certamente havia se desenvolvido bastante, não lembrando em nada a menina franzina que saía por aí gritando o seu nome aos quatro ventos.  
Por algum motivo, ela parecera ter decidido deixar as madeixas curtas, talvez pelo trabalho. O que era uma pena, porque achava que ela ficava melhor com os cabelos compridos. Não que isso importasse muito.

Os olhos continuavam tão verdes quanto se lembrava, e ainda mantinham o mesmo ar de preocupação que viu antes de partir, deixando-o intrigado.

_"Será que ela continuou me esperando, como prometeu, e por isso parece triste?_  
_E se sim...Se ela continuou, então devo cumprir o que prometi a mim."_

FLASHBACK

A luta estava acirrada, mesmo depois de tanto tempo lutando.  
Sua perna esquerda mal conseguia manter-se firme, e o peito arfava pelo cansaço.  
Seus braços estavam quase dormentes por tanto atacar quanto se defender em demasia, mas não perderia. Não de novo.  
Levantando a cabeça, olhou para o seu adversário. _Seu irmão._ O maldito que destruíra qualquer chance que ele podia ter de viver uma vida comum com uma família.

Itachi estava tão mal quanto ele. Estava cambaleante e tossindo sangue por usar o Susanoo.  
Seus olhos ensanguentados não mais enxergavam - apesar de ainda conseguir usar o Mangekyou Sharingan por instinto e anos de prática – além de poder guiar-se somente pelo tato e pela audição.  
O tato porque sentia qualquer variação do vento quando alguém se movia, e a audição porque conseguia ouvir cada passo, cada contato entre as mãos na execução de um jutsu, então saberia que algo estava por vir.

Estava, sim, fraco, mas não era digno de pena, e sua deficiência visual servira para aguçar os demais sentidos, transformando-o em um ninja completo. _Ou quase._

_Estava_ fraco, mas não _era_ fraco, de maneira alguma. - pensou, afastando de si alguns pensamentos derrotistas.

Limpou o sangue que escorria do supercílio incomodado por senti-lo chegar aos lábios, esperando o próximo ataque do irmão caçula.  
O vento sofrera uma alteração há um metro e dez abaixo do chão.  
Calculando mentalmente, percebeu que Sasuke deveria estar um pouco abaixado, pelo ferimento que sofrera pouco abaixo do joelho, e mesmo assim fazia um jutsu de ataque.  
Aguçou os ouvidos. Sete ins feitos com as mãos. Quatro secos e três mais leves. Era, sem dúvida, uma das técnicas de fogo da família Uchiha.

-Katon: Karyuu no Endan!*

Itachi saltou. O chão tinha grama o suficiente para prejudicar a permanência no solo, e não poderia voar, já que isso era impossível para ele. Só o que podia fazer era tentar enganar Sasuke, fazendo-o lançar o fogo para cima, consumido oxigênio e se extinguindo pouco depois.  
Sentindo o calor quase alcançar suas costas e pés, soube que seu plano funcionou, e ainda tinha altura suficiente para escapar e esperar a chama acabar para voltar ao solo.

_Uh oh_... Problemas.

Escapou do outro ataque, mas não previra que Sasuke fizera aquilo de propósito.  
Claro que nem poderia, por não ter a oportunidade de ver o sorriso de escárnio que o caçula exibira antes de executar sua técnica.

Tudo fora planejado.

Sabia que a grama queimaria fácil e alastraria o fogo, dificultando tudo para Itachi - que precisava manter os pés no chão e o corpo não tão distante do dele para poder sentir os ataques.  
Ele pularia para desviar o fogo para o alto, e assim o fez.  
Com isso, ele conseguiu a distância necessária para que os ouvidos dele não captassem som algum vindo do chão e não deixaria que o tato dele funcionasse, pois a chama alterara a densidade do ar, acabando com a percepção do oponente.

Era a hora do próximo e último golpe.

Sem hesitar, formou o Chidori em uma das mãos, correndo por terra o que era equivalente à distância do irmão, e quando estava próximo o bastante, saltou numa velocidade imperceptível, mesmo estando com a perna ruim, para o encontro de Itachi, e antes que ele pudesse ouvir os estalos do Chidori, foi atingido por nas costelas e jogado para baixo pela intensidade do golpe, chocando-se contra o chão..  
Uma enorme queimadura se abriu no local onde fora atingido, e ele dessa vez não só tossia sangue, como cuspia também, deixando parte do rosto, queixo e pescoço ensanguentados..

Sasuke pousou ofegante ao lado do homem que por toda a vida quisera destruir.  
Estava tudo acabado. Dentro de poucos instantes ele daria o último suspiro, e Uchiha vencedor da batalha poderia viver em paz.

-Você, seu desgraçado, acabou com toda a nossa família pra conseguir poder. - ajoelhou no chão com uma perna enquanto manteve a outra machucada flexionada, sacando a Kusanagi. Ainda ofegante, posicionou a espada sobre o peito do homem quase morto, cravando-a lentamente no peito deste, ouvindo-o gemer de agonia.

-Onde está o seu poder, Itachi? Fez tudo o que fez e agora está aqui, morrendo humilhado pelo irmãozinho tolo que você deixou vivo. Quem é o tolo agora?

O sangue dele começava agora a manchar o chão, mas pouco se importava. Sua dor não era nada se comparado ao alívio de ter cumprido com a promessa de matar o irmão e vingar a família, e uma nova promessa estava para ser feita.

-Você quase acabou com a nossa linhagem... Mas não vai viver pra fazer isso de novo. O clã vai se reerguer, vai recomeçar, e será muito melhor que o antigamente. Eu vou fazer de tudo para dar continuidade a ele. Meu clã jamais será esquecido e seu nome será motivo de vergonha para todos os meus descendentes, que não irão seguir os seus passos.  
Por fim, enterrou a lâmina sem piedade no corpo do outro, selando para sempre o triste episódio do massacre que acontecerá há tantos anos, mas parecera ter sido ontem.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Uma nova vida esperava aquele que era, atualmente, o único herdeiro do clã Uchiha.  
Alcançara a primeira meta de sua vida, e agora, tinha uma outra tão importante quanto:  
casar-se com uma mulher que julgasse digna de levar o nome de sua família e ter seus filhos, garantindo assim a continuidade de sua linhagem.

Deixando de divagar, focou a atenção em Sakura novamente, que num impulso só correu até eles, pulando, para agarrar...

_"Ah não... De novo não. Será que ela não aprende que eu odeio que pulem em cima de mim?"_

...Para agarrar..._Neji?_

_"Mas o quê diabos está acontecendo aqui?"_

Mesmo que Neji odiasse cenas como essa em público, pôde sentir que ela estava aflita, deixando-o ainda mais preocupado.  
-Eu sei que já pediu pra eu não fazer isso na frente de todo mundo, mas eu... Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – sussurou chorosa, com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, que por sua vez postava uma mão atrás da nuca dela, permitindo-a se aconchegar nele.  
-Gomen, Neji-kun. Não queria chorar desse jeito, mas estou bastante sensível nos últimos dias.  
-Não precisa se desculpar, Sakura-chan. Todos sabemos que você deve estar morta de saudades do seu namorado - alfinetou Kakashi, com olhos um pouco menos sonolentos que o normal.

_"...Namorado?"_

-Ikuso Sakura, temos que conversar.  
-Hai, Neji-kun, temos mes...

...E ela o viu. O mesmo cabelo, o mesmo olhar indiferente... Mas estava muito mais forte, mais alto. Mais bonito, até do que quando o vira pela última vez.  
_-_Não, Sakura-chan - disse Naruto ao ver a expressão de descrédito da amiga -. Não é uma miragem. Eu cumpri minha promessa. Eu o trouxe de volta.

Ela se lembrava de como os dois haviam se esforçado para trazê-lo para casa em Konoha; os esforços sempre em vão e o sentimento de derrota que os dominava a cada vez que fracassavam nessa missão.  
Mas agora, Sasuke estava de volta e sem mais nada que o obrigasse a sair de Konoha.

E ela, que tanto esperara por ele, estava comprometida e feliz. Sim, ela e Neji teriam problemas a partir de agora devido o que aconteceu a ela nos últimos três meses, mas confiava nele e sabia que, no final, tudo daria certo.  
Então soube que nunca se arrependeria de ter aberto mão do amor antigo por um novo.

Ela fitou o moreno de cabelos curtos não mais com o mesmo olhar de preocupação de outrora, e sim com um que não deixava transparecer emoção alguma. Ficaram os dois assim, até que foram interrompidos.

-Sakura?  
-Huh?  
-Você ainda me deve explicações. - disse o Jounin tentando acabar com a curiosidade que começou com o informe da Godaime.  
-Hai, tem razão. E Sasuke? - este mais uma vez prestou atenção nela, que lhe brindara com um sorriso singelo - Seja bem-vindo de volta.

* * *

N/P: People, demorei mais do que esperava pra postar o capítulo dois, desculpem ^^' Tive uns probleminhas pessoais que tomaram bastante tempo, mas ainda assim não desanimei. Já tenho uns capítulos encaminhados, então espero não demorar tanto pra postar, da próxima vez.

Esse capítulo não teve muitas revelações, mas era necessário pra nos localizarmos. Imagino como tenha sido estranho pro Sasuke retornar anos depois para a vila, crente que tudo estaria como antes, e encontrar Sakura com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Hyuuga Neji. Acho que ele até entenderia se fosse Naruto, pela convivência... Mas vamos ver como isso se desenrola, pra eu não falar demais, hehe

Quero saber a opinião de vocês! É muito importante para um autor se sentir motivado, e a maneira que isso acontece é através de comentários. Gostaram? Detestaram? Acharam mais ou menos? Comentem! Isso ajuda o autor a melhorar a fic e também a maneira que escreve! :)

Sobre as reviews...

Queria agradecer imensamente à Chinmoku (dai suki!), à Vivis (NEOQEAV), o/a Guest e à Lia por terem comentado.

Respondendo ao comentário do/da Guest, eu não sou muito fã de triângulos também, pra ser sincera. Parece irônico, não? hahaha  
Acho que só me sinto à vontade com este caso em especial por três motivos:

1) Gosto das personagens que fazem parte desse triângulo. Eles são, ao mesmo tempo, muito iguais e muito diferentes. A personalidade de ambos é bem semelhante, mas os motivos e índoles são bem distintas. Isso pode levar as pessoas a pensar se Sakura se apaixonou por Neji por ele mesmo ou pela breve semelhança que ele pode ter com Sasuke. Só lendo pra saber ;)

2) Neji é um ótimo personagem, mas muito raramente é explorado. Talvez por não fazer parte da tríade principal do anime... Mas acho uma pena isso. Então pensei: bom, se eu quero tanto ler uma fanfic com o Neji, porque eu mesma não faço uma, não é? É a primeira vez que escrevo algo usando ele, então fico com um certo medinho de torná-lo OOC, o que não é minha intenção. Só espero que agrade a você e aos demais leitores!

3) Nunca escrevi uma fic sem favorecer alguém em especial, e é o que preciso fazer aqui. Não é possível fazer um triângulo convincente sem fazer as pessoas tenderem pra algum lado, e a minha ideia é fazer algo interessante, e com lutas de verdade, como essa desse capítulo. Vai exigir um bocado de mim usar golpes e personalidades originais, além da trama que estou criando, mas o desafio me motiva a fazer dar certo. Vamos torcer!

Tinha a ideia dessa fic há uns dois anos, mas acabei não conseguindo escrever por falta de tempo. Trabalhar na minha área consome muito tempo, então quando começava a escrever começava a temporada de horas extras até muito tarde, sábados e domingos em escritório... e assim vai.

Mas escrever é tão delicioso que vale a pena abdicar um pouco de tempo de lazer. E fico na torcida pra que achem que vale a pena ler a fanfic também!

Obrigada a todos que lêem, mesmo a quem ainda não comentou :)

Beijocas e até a próxima!


	4. A Proposta

Perdãããããããão gente... Logo porque eu disse que ia postar esse capítulo logo, acabou dando **tudo** errado. Mas acreditem, eu tenho uma boa desculpa! Nas notas finais eu explico, ok?

Ah, diferente das outras vezes, eu lembrei de colocar traduções pra algumas palavrinhas, hehe  
E estou respondendo as reviews nas minhas notas também, então acho que vale dar uma lida ;)

Até lá embaixo e boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, sendo uma obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Legendas:**

-Diálogo

"Diálogo continuado"

"_pensamentos do personagem"_

* * *

**Promessas**

_por Paty Selenita_

* * *

Capítulo Três: A proposta

Depois de ver a moça de nome de flor pessoalmente, o jovem Jounin tirou um peso das costas.

Seguindo-a enquanto ela se afastava dos outros – principalmente do Uchiha – observou-a atentamente, procurando por um indício que evidenciasse se alguma coisa havia se passado nos últimos três meses. Tinha ganhado um pouco de peso, deixando as maçãs do rosto um pouco mais cheias e o contorno dos maxilares e saboneteiras menos salientes. Tudo isso era agradável de se ver, considerando que antes ela andava mais magra que o normal, com os longos e cansativos turnos no hospital. Notou, apesar disso, que ela tinha olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos, o que sinalizava que andava tendo noites mal-dormidas - pouco habitual para ela, que dormia como uma pedra quando tinha tempo para isso.

Ela andou alguns passos um pouco a frente de Neji, permitindo que ele sentisse o perfume floral de Madressilva que tinha dado a ela no seu último aniversário (porque de Flores de Cerejeira era muito clichê, e de Rosas era muito comum), não olhando mais para trás e se preparando para a conversa já iniciada por ele.  
-E então...?  
-Neji-kun, não seria possível conversarmos num lugar afastado?Poderíamos falar na minha casa.  
-Seria o melhor, mas tenho que voltar pra o Complexo Hyuuga. Hiashi-sama provavelmente já sabe que estou de volta e vai querer um posicionamento sobre a missão, além de me atualizar, caso algo tenha sido discutido no clã na minha ausência e que eu deva saber. Se souber que me desviei do caminho para fazer algo antes dos "deveres para com a família", vai começar com um discurso interminável de como eu estou sendo negligente com assuntos importantes para o clã.

-Entendo... – disse, com o semblante entristecido– Que tal hoje à noite? Poderia me encontrar em casa?

Observando a falha tentativa despretensiosa dela de parecer casual, procurou nos olhos dela um motivo de preocupação.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura?  
-Ahm... Só preciso te contar algumas novidades. Mas e você, está bem? Não se cansou demais na vinda, não é?  
-Estou bem e cansado; nada insuportável, entretanto. Mas estou apenas curioso, já que você não respondeu minha pergunta. Sempre que tenta fugir do assunto, como está fazendo agora, é porque aconteceu algo importante. Te conheço melhor do que você imagina. - exclamou com um sorriso diminuto que só era dirigido a ela, que enrubesceu com o comentário. -Não prefere me dizer logo o que houve?  
-É meio complicado. Não dá pra falar assim do nada, no meio da rua... Não pode mesmo ir lá em casa?

Com um suspiro, vendo os verdes olhos suplicantes da namorada, pensou que não seria fácil se livrar do tio, mas Sakura não falaria daquela forma se o assunto não requeresse atenção imediata. Providenciaria uma desculpa e a encontraria, como ela pediu.

-Tentarei manter Hiashi-sama ocupado e a encontrarei em sua casa, por volta das 20:00 horas, então. Até lá, aproveite sua folga e tente descansar. Não quero que diga que está com sono quando eu chegar e fugir do assunto – disse mirando-a nos olhos, pairando entre a brincadeira e a advertência – Agora preciso ir. Cuide-se.

Despediu-se dela com um beijo na fronte, sentindo uma leve pressão na cabeça tentando descobrir sobre o que se tratava o assunto. Pensava ser sobre a maneira que a deixou antes de partir para a missão, mas se fosse isso, ela não teria agido com insegurança daquela forma. Era muito mais provável que após verificar que estava bem e inteiro ela esbravejasse e depois o ignorasse, até que ele tivesse de convencê-la de que realmente sentia muito pela discussão, tentando vencer as fracas tentativas dela em ignorá-lo.

Não, não era isso. E pressentia que não seria algo fácil de lidar.

Sakura, por sua vez, pensava que desde criança, nos momentos mais importantes e difíceis da sua vida vira as costas das pessoas que amava partindo para distante dela. Tentou dissipar a sensação ruim da cabeça, sabendo que Neji jamais a abandonaria. E era nisso que preferia acreditar, enquanto tomava seu próprio rumo, inconsciente de estar sendo ela própria observada por alguém cujos olhos perspicazes estavam vermelhos.

* * *

-Oy Teme, acorda! Já chegamos!

Sasuke mal percebera o caminho que traçou. Olhando em volta, percebeu que estava em um apartamento não muito grande, mas organizado demais para ser de Naruto.  
_"Kakashi... Estamos na casa de Kakashi. Faz sentido, se ele precisa me vigiar"._

-Seja bem-vindo à minha casa, Sasuke-kun. Não sei quanto tempo vai precisar ficar aqui, mas acho que as acomodações servirão.

Sem responder, como sempre, Sasuke dedicou-se a reparar o lugar. Era um apartamento simples, de poucos pertences e móveis, mas o suficiente para um homem – ainda mais ainda mais no estilo pouco social de Kakashi – viver.  
Deixou-se conduzir pelo antigo Sensei, que lhe mostrava o quarto branco onde deveria dormir, com uma cama de casal regular e uma cômoda com algumas peças de roupa dobradas em cima, providenciadas para ele, aparentemente. Sobre a cama ficava uma grande janela com uma ótima vista para os campos verdes da Aldeia. Um pouco mais além estava o Complexo Uchiha, que lhe causou uma aguda pontada no peito ao lembrar. Tentou abrir a janela, numa tentativa de se aproximar de lá o máximo que podia ainda nos limites do quarto, apenas para descobrir que a mesma estava lacrada.

-Desculpe Sasuke-kun. Essas foram as condições dos Anciãos para que pudesse ficar aqui. Está lacrada com chakra, então nada que faça vai desprendê-la. O que me lembra de uma coisa... – do bolso frontal direito tirou um artefato regulável de couro, jogando para o moreno, que a apanhou e a observou melhor. Um localizador, aquilo era.

-Precisamos mesmo disso, Sensei? – Naruto, já esquecido por Sasuke, disse apoiado no umbral da porta. Via-se dor em seus olhos, por precisar presenciar aquilo – Ele veio porque quis, você sabe disso. Podemos confiar nele!

-Naruto, Sasuke-kun não pode ter nenhum privilégio a mais do que tem. Se não fosse a insistência da Godaime, ele estaria na prisão agora, aguardando pela primeira reunião com o Conselho, numa sela sem luz e com comida intragável. Imagino que ele até estivesse esperando por isso, estou certo?

-Hn.

-Não seja ingrato, Naruto. Se ele se mostrar confiável e tolerante às ordens recebidas, acredito que se livrará dessa. Agora, por favor, ponha isso em seu tornozelo Sasuke. – Observando seu antigo pupilo fazer o que havia pedido, continuou com as orientações - Pode molhar, se exercitar e fazer o que quiser que nada vai acontecer. Mas sair daqui e fazer algum Jutsu – qualquer um – são as suas limitações. Caso use até um _Kawarimi no Jutsu _ou saia porta a fora sem ser solicitado para isso, uma descarga atordoante de energia vai te imobilizar até que alguém rearranje suas funções - dando tempo para que os ANBU o capturem e encerrem a misericórdia que estão te concedendo.

O último Uchiha sacudia a cabeça para se livrar da sensação de tontura que o acometeu ao colocar a perneira. Sabia que era normal e já tinha ouvido falar desse tipo de tecnologia, mas nunca antes a tinha experimentado.  
Assim como veio, a tontura passou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Bom, imagino que queira se livrar de nós e ir se refrescar, não? O banheiro fica no final do corredor, e já deixei toalhas e algumas coisas para a sua higiene lá. Jogue essas roupas fora. Essas em cima da cômoda são minhas, acho que vão servir para hoje. Amanha irei à vila para comprar alguns mantimentos, então posso comprar roupas e outras coisas que achar necessário.

Com um menear de cabeça e as roupas emprestadas na mão, encaminhou-se a passos lentos ao banheiro, mirando-se no espelho depois de um bom tempo.  
A barba começava a arranhar e os cabelos em breve precisariam de um corte, mas no todo, não se achou muito diferente. Descendo o olhar para a roupa manchada com o sangue Uchiha– o seu próprio e o do irmão – flashes da luta, de palavras ditas e da sensação que teve ao cravar no irmão sua espada vieram a sua mente. Respirando fundo, rasgou todo e qualquer tecido que usava, jogando em um saco de lixo posicionado sobre a pia, adiantando-se para dentro do box e deixando a água fria cair sobre o corpo. Queria assim, frio. Não por alguma mania ou preferência, mas porque passara tanto tempo se privando de pequenos luxos que não estava preparado para abandonar todos os seus hábitos de uma vez.

_...E falando sobre hábitos..._

Não estava preparado para o que viu. Estava preparado para uma Sakura mais forte, é verdade, porque tinha ouvido alguns rumores sobre ela durante sua seu percurso até o irmão. Sabia que ela não se estagnaria no tempo. Pensava que ela ainda chamaria a atenção de alguém, porque por mais que não tivesse tantas habilidades de início, ela era inteligente. Era dedicada, mesmo que apenas para provar aos outros que conseguiria chegar a algum lugar. Mas imaginara que com sua partida ela desistisse de ser Kunoichi, aceitando ser uma civil útil em alguma área da vila. Conseguia até mesmo enxergá-la como engenheira, por exemplo.

Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la anos atrás, buscando-o ao lado de Naruto.  
Não se dera ao trabalho de percebê-la como pessoa, mas sim como empecilho ao seu objetivo, assim como foi com Naruto.

Não era pessoal... Sabia que agiria assim com quem quer que fosse,mas a expressão dela no primeiro momento em que o viu disse a ele que não era assim que ela enxergou tudo. Ele a entendia e pensou que talvez fosse melhor assim. Melhor para ele, que continuaria com sua busca pelo irmão, e para ela, que viveria sua vida sem se importar mais com ele.

Era essa a sua intenção, quando partiu. Queria que ela tivesse feito exatamente o que fez: seguido com a sua vida.  
Tinha por ela uma grande consideração. Ela não desistira dele quando recebeu a marca; se expôs ao perigo por ele e por Naruto, e se ele não tivesse acordado na hora certa, algo bem pior do que um olho roxo e cabelos cortados poderia ter acontecido.

Nunca gostou de injustiças e teria defendido qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse lutando em desvantagem na situação em que eles se encontravam no exame, mas não teria perdido a cabeça por outra pessoa. Vê-la daquela forma o fez sentir impotente, ainda que a marca queimasse com força em seu ombro e ele sentisse o poder fluir por suas veias como se sempre tivesse sido parte dele. Desde crianças, ela despertou nele compaixão... E se ela ficasse perto dele depois do que fez Orochimaru, ela poderia ter o mesmo destino que teve sua mãe.

Era o que acontecia com quem se aproximava dele.

Ela e Naruto foram as únicas pessoas que não o desprezaram ou que não cochichavam às suas costas depois do destino de sua família. Ainda assim, não quis proximidade com eles. Naruto era idiota... Barulhento demais, se achava demais, nunca fazia nada certo e sempre o envergonhava. Sakura era irritante, com as gritarias, assédios e demonstrações de ciúme em público... E logo eles se tornaram seu time. E depois, se tornaram o mais próximo de família que poderia ter.

E foi no torneio – o mesmo que o fez seguir essa linha de raciocínio - que ele percebeu que Sakura poderia ser agradável, quando não era tão infantil. O sorriso dela era sincero e caloroso, e aproximar-se dela não era mais tão difícil, mesmo com o temperamento estranho dela. Com o tempo, foi entendendo o porquê do loiro sempre andar as voltas com ela. Nunca negara que ela era bonita, mas assim também eram várias outras na Vila, então isso não era lá grande coisa. Mas conviver com ela o fez ver que ela era especial.  
Quando ela contou a ele que conseguiu se livrar do Jutsu de controle mental da Yamanaka, não soube por que, mas sentiu orgulho. Não que algum dia fosse dizer... Achava que era dever de qualquer shinobi ser inventivo e sair de situações de perigo - ou não duraria muito tempo -, mas guardou pra si o meio sorriso que deu quando ela o deixou sozinho, cabisbaixa ao sair pela sua falta de reação.

Com o passar do tempo e das missões, começou a duvidar se seguiria mesmo o caminho que tinha se proposto. Poderia recomeçar a vida ali, se quisesse, deixando o irmão impune. Teria uma vida tranquila, se quisesse... Mas a vinda de Orochimaru e a evolução da Marca tomaram a decisão por ele. E por vingança ele abandonou esses pensamentos e a ela, mas deixando naquele 'Obrigado' tudo o que gostaria de dizer.

Vez ou outra se lembrava dos amigos – os únicos que tinha. Se lembrava dela em cada primavera, mas sempre deixando essas tolices de lado, imaginando que ela tivesse feito o mesmo.

Mas se realmente esperava isso, que ela o superasse, então por que se sentia tão incomodado ao vê-la com o Hyuuga?

Ele se lembrava de como ele, Neji, a tratara com desprezo antes, quase como se ela não merecesse estar ali com eles. O que aconteceu em todo esse tempo que os fez mudar um com o outro?

Encostando a fronte no azulejo frio e respingado da água do banheiro, se perguntava sinceramente se a reação dele não seria a mesma ao vê-la com outro. Naruto, por exemplo.  
Ele até esperaria vê-la com ele, pela amizade, cumplicidade e carinho que desenvolveram um para com o outro ao longo do tempo. Mas também não o achava merecedor dela.  
Apesar de ainda continuar um idiota, ele provavelmente se tornaria Hokage se continuasse nesse caminho, como sempre quis, e ainda assim não conseguia pensar que ele fosse bom o suficiente para ela.  
Mesmo ele, por seu passado sombrio e sangrento, não era digno dela.

Mas ainda assim a queria feliz por _ele_, sorrindo para _ele _como a viu sorrir para o Hyuuga. E não sabia como lidar com isso.

* * *

-Ei Kakashi-Sensei, o Teme não tá demorando demais no banheiro, não?  
-Sim, está, mas não acho que Sasuke-kun esteja lá só tomando banho...  
-*Erooooooooooo! – Saltou Naruto do sofá, exclamando com o dedo em riste, apontando o antigo mestre, que erguia as mãos em sinal de defesa e sorrindo amarelo por detrás da máscara. – Você está dizendo que ele está lá dentro fazendo... fazendo...  
-Calma, calma! Não quis dizer isso. O que me faz pensar que você está crescendo por pensar assim, afinal isso é algo natural para um homem, até necessário e... Ahem – pigarreou, vendo Naruto olhá-lo de soslaio – Só quis dizer que ele deve estar pensando. Ele tem muito para pensar e se adaptar agora.  
-Aa... Nee, acha que algum dia voltaremos a ser o que éramos?  
-Como assim?  
-Você sabe... Se vamos voltar a ser o Time 7, se Sasuke vai permitir que a gente se aproxime dele. Isso é o normal pra mim. É o que eu sempre quis.

Consternado, Kakashi pensou bastante antes de responder ao pupilo. Naruto poderia ser a personificação da esperança, mas às vezes mesmo ele sabia que as coisas não eram simples assim. Decidiu pela verdade, então.

-Queria poder dizer que sim. Queria ver Sakura correr atrás de Sasuke de novo, com ele a evitando e ela nunca desistindo, e eu acompanhando a evolução de vocês três até que ficasse velho o bastante para ser obrigado a assumir funções burocráticas aqui na Vila, mas não posso dizer isso. Você tem ciência da gravidade do que ele fez, sabe o risco em que ele colocou não só a nós, mas a todo o País do Fogo.  
"A Godaime não fez o que fez por vontade própria. É por você, por mim e por Sakura que a ela está sendo o mais complacente possível, se colocando numa posição de risco com o Conselho. Por ela, ele seria tratado sem regalias... Ou acha que ela esqueceu os sacrifícios que vocês fizeram por ele e a frustração que sentiram?  
" Todos mudamos por conta desse evento. Você e Sakura ficaram mais fortes, evoluíram até muito além do que eu esperava, e com essa mudança, a personalidade de vocês foi moldada na chama de seus espíritos, assim como a dele. Vocês quase sempre estavam juntos, compartilhando suas vidas, medos e alegrias. Ele não. E ele viu e viveu coisas que vocês não, sem jamais dizer a alguém, se tornando talvez mais fechado do que era. Então só o que posso dizer é que o futuro de vocês e o meu depende deste julgamento e do próprio Sasuke. Só não coloque seu coração nisso, Naruto."

Com um menear de cabeça, Naruto se levantou, espreguiçando-se e voltando a sorrir, como de costume.

-Vamos torcer então, né? E seja o que tiver de acontecer, seremos sempre uma equipe 'ttebayou! Tô indo tomar banho também e ir ver a Hinata-chan, pra gente comer no Ichiraku. Volto pra cá à noite, pra ver se o Teme escorreu pelo ralo... Com aquela cor de perereca albina que ele tem, até combinaria encontrá-lo num esgoto – disse o Loiro, com um sorriso maldoso, indo até a porta do banheiro, esmurrando-a e gritando um "Até logo" ao amigo.

* * *

-... E aí eu, mesmo muuuuito cansado e quase sem chakra, disse pra ele "Você não vai me impedir de levar o Sasuke de volta pra Konoha!", e ele disse "Ah, é?" e eu disse "É! Você vai conhecer o poder do futuro Hokage de Konoha, 'ttebayou!", e ele disse "Duvido que seja páreo pra mim e minha espada!", e eu disse "Isso é o que vamos ver!" daí eu criei o Rasengan e saí...

Hinata acompanhava a narração atropelada de Naruto sobre sua luta com Suigetsu com os olhos brilhando e as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas, se sentindo sortuda por ele tê-la chamado para almoçar com ele logo que pôde. Há tempos ela tentava vencer a timidez e estar mais próxima dele, e finalmente parecia que suas preces tinham sido atendidas.

_FLASHBACK_

Há uns bons meses atrás, Tsunade tivera a brilhante ideia de colocá-los juntos em uma missão Rank B. A ideia era apenas tentar interceptar mensagens que estavam sendo trocadas entre as vilas da Grama e da Nuvem, muito antes de ocorrer o ataque à Konoha. Hinata ajudaria a localizar os mensageiros e, junto de Naruto, ambos o abateriam e atualizariam à Godaime de qualquer possível ataque. Naruto se irritou no início, achando que aquele tipo de missão poderia ser atribuída a Shinobis principiantes, até que a Hokage lhes disse que essa tentativa já tinha sido feita, mas com falhas. Motivo pelo qual ela os selecionara o ninja hiperativo e a discreta herdeira dos Hyuuga.

Normalmente, os mensageiros trajavam-se e comportavam-se como civis, motivo pelo qual Hinata fora escolhida para a missão. Observando como controlavam o fluxo de chakra nos habitantes dos arredores do país de origem, ela poderia identificar quem seria seu verdadeiro alvo, ao invés de apenas procurar às cegas.  
O que não esperavam, entretanto, é que após as tentativas da vila da Folha, a Grama tivesse enviado Shinobis de habilidades consideráveis acompanhando seus mensageiros, agora não mais disfarçados.

Hinata não era mais só uma moça meiga. Sabia ser firme, fria e dedicar-se à missão, sempre que um desafio se apresentava. Tinha se conformado em não ser melhor kunoichi que sua irmã, mas não desistiria do sucesso da missão sem uma boa briga.

Enquanto atacavam e eram atacados, viu de relance que um ninja prendeu o pescoço de Naruto com um estranho cordão de prata, sugando seu chakra e fazendo o loiro quase desfalecer, ao passo que outro shinobi ao leste o acertaria no tórax, e se tivesse uma boa mira, ela já sabia o que esperar.  
Estando apenas os dois, ela sabia que não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse, se lançando em frente ao loiro e recebendo a kunai em suas costas e caindo inconsciente quase no mesmo instante.  
Quando abriu os olhos, sentiu o forte cheiro de antisséptico e piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a escuridão do quarto e aguçando os ouvidos, que logo ouviram um ressonar alto. Tentando se mexer, sentiu a mão encostar num monte macio e revolto, descobrindo uma cabeça loira ao relancear os olhos para o lado. Pela escuridão do lado de fora, pôde imaginar que já era madrugada, e o loiro dormia com a mão apoiada no colchão e sua cabeça por cima desta, numa posição desconfortável e que renderia um bocado de dores nas costas.

Subitamente, a porta se abriu e ela ouviu passos enquanto protegia os olhos sensíveis à claridade que escapou pela nesga de espaço da porta, fechada logo em seguida. Com passos leves e quase sem fazer barulho, Sakura sorriu para ela.

-Ah, que bom que acordou Hinata-chan!

-A-ano... Sakura-san, como...

-Como veio parar aqui?

A morena anuiu, não entendendo como poderiam ter escapado da situação.

-Naruto... Os selos quase se romperam dessa vez. Ele não se lembra de muita coisa, diz que só consegue se lembrar dos corpos no chão, e que sentiu a Kyuubi ceder quando percebeu que poderia acabar com a última chance de você sobreviver.

"Ele não saiu do seu lado desde que apareceu com você nos braços, desacordada. Disse que era culpa dele e me implorou pra te salvar, porque não conseguiria viver com o pensamento de que você morreu por ele."

-O... O Naruto-kun fez isso... por mim? – mesmo com pouca luz era possível ver as bochechas da jovem Hyuuga mais saturadas e seus olhos com um leve brilho de contentamento, enquanto fitava o objeto da sua adoração.

-Sim, Hinata-chan. Acho que agora ele acorda, né? – Sakura se aproximou em silêncio, fazendo alguns mínimos exames, apenas para ter a certeza de que está tudo bem. Suspirou, então, pousando uma das mãos no ombro da amiga

– Preciso ir checar alguns outros pacientes. Chame se precisar de algo, ok? Se bem que... Acho que está tão bem acompanhada que nem vai se lembrar de mim – disse piscando um olho e acenando em despedida para a paciente, abrindo a porta e saindo por ela rapidamente, deixando uma Hyuuga absorta em seus pensamentos e em sua vermelhidão, enquanto que quase hesitantemente afagou os cabelos do loiro.

-Obrigada Naruto-kun...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

E desde então, desde o dia seguinte em que a viu desperta, se aproximou muito mais dela. A dor e até o medo de que algo lhe acontecesse valeram a pena. Faria tudo de novo, só pelo prazer de tê-lo ainda mais perto dela.

Percebeu que ele ainda continuava contando a luta, e sorriu de satisfação por estar ali.

-Ne Naruto-kun... – chamou, vendo o rosto dele adquirir uma expressão de curiosidade – Okaeri.*

* * *

-Já de banho tomado e trocado, o homem de olhos perolados encaminhava-se ao salão de treino, encontrando a prima treinando com afinco. Era uma excelente kunoichi, desenvolta em suas ações e extrovertida, que trazia orgulho ao pai. Suspirou, lastimando que o tio não sentisse o mesmo por Hinata, não importava o quanto ela se esmerasse para isso.  
Por falar nele, imaginou se não havia chegado cedo demais. Era esperado que o salão já estivesse vazio, com a exceção de seu tio a lhe esperar.

-Neji-niisan!

Hanabi finalmente o notou apoiado na entrada do salão, com o olhar perdido. Correu para ele, abraçando-o enquanto sorria, para logo em seguida simular um rápido soco em seu braço.

-Obrigado pela recepção, Hanabi-sama – disse com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada, devido ao incomum comportamento da morena.

-Você demorou demais! Estava preocupada, já. Como foi a missão? Trouxe de volta o traidor?

-Hai. Travamos luta contra seus companheiros, mas o Uchiha não nos trouxe maiores problemas. Parecia estar de acordo com o retorno para cá.

-Só espero que a Hokage não pegue leve com ele por causa da Haruno.

Franzindo o cenho em incompreensão, esperou pelo complemento do comentário dela, que não tardou.

-Neji-nii você sabe... Ela gostava dele. Você lembra o quão patética ela ficou quando ele partiu, quase não parecia uma kunoichi. Se não fosse por Tsunade-sama, ela não seria nada hoje.

-Hanabi-sama perdoe-me, mas já sabe a minha opinião sobre esse assunto e gostaria que demonstrasse um pouco mais de respeito à Sakura. Sobre o comportamento dela, a única capaz de entender o que ela passou é ela mesma. Sua evolução mostra como superou o passado e ela é reconhecida por toda a vila. O sofrimento dela não mais existe, assim como o que ela sentia por ele.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza sobre o que ela sente? Eu sei que estão juntos, mas agora com a volta dele eu acho que...

-Hanabi-sama... Estou aguardando seu pai para conversarmos. Não seria apropriado que ele nos encontrasse discutindo.

-Ora, mas não estamos discutindo! Só estou comentando, afinal vocês não têm nada sério.

-É sério o bastante para mim. Agora, se puder me fazer esta gentileza, gostaria de ficar só, por favor. Hiashi-sama deve estar a caminho e eu gostaria de meditar até que chegue. – o outro disse afastando-se e dando a conversa por encerrado. Sabia que não adiantaria argumentar com a prima – que nesse momento o mirou com tristeza antes de partir -, simplesmente porque esta parecia nutrir algum interesse por ele.  
_'Deixe estar... Não tenho motivos para duvidar de Sakura ou do que temos. Mas algo me diz que há algo de errado com ela.'_

Afastando estes pensamentos, limpou a mente e pôs se em posição de lótus trabalhada no _Laya Yoga_, apoiando os cotovelos no joelho e levando as mãos à frente do corpo, com o dorso da mão direita sobre a mão esquerda, no conhecido _Chin Mudra_.

Inspirou profundamente contraindo o abdome, iniciando a meditação; sua mente focada apenas em um único pensamento, sentindo seu chakra movimentar-se e trocar energias com o ar, a terra e as plantas ao lado de fora do dojo. Interrompeu a meditação apenas ao sentir a aproximação de um chakra, já adivinhando ser seu tio.

-Hiashi-sama.

-*Okaerinasai, Neji. – devolveu o cumprimento ao entrar no dojo, postando-se de joelhos diante do sobrinho, que imitava a postura do tio.

-Fui informado de que teve sucesso na missão.

-Sim, senhor. O Uchiha não exibiu resistência. Veio por vontade própria.

-O que poderia ter ocasionado a mudança de opinião, visto que ele não se importou em voltar durante anos?

-Não sei ao certo, Hiashi-sama; creio que apenas ele poderia responder. Em nenhum momento o Uchiha nos revelou algum plano. Posso apenas especular que o motivo seja a vingança contra o irmão que finalmente foi alcançada, mas a Hokage deve providenciar um interrogatório em breve. Atualmente ele está sendo mantido sob a custódia de Kakashi-senpai.

-Me frustra pensar que a Hokage possa ser leniente com um traidor do calibre dele em favor do garoto demônio e de sua protegida. Não mencionando o fato de que o Hatake não foi capaz de pará-lo nem mesmo quando não passava de uma criança, que dirá agora que foi treinado pelo pior Sannin. Sem dúvida deve estar muito mais forte agora, provavelmente até com alguma evolução de seu Kekkei Genkai.

Levantando-se, o líder dos Hyuuga levou os olhos perolados para o jardim, mirando os pequenos parentes que chegavam da Academia.

-Quero que o observe, Neji. Não confio nas diretrizes de nossos líderes. Nós, os Hyuuga, temos que zelar pelo bem da vila e nos mantermos firmes para que justiça seja feita.

-Como quiser, Hiashi-sama. Ressalto apenas que ao contrário do que disse anteriormente, não é desejo de Sakura influenciar na decisão do Conselho ou da própria Hokage quanto a esse caso. Por mais que duvide, ela é tão ou mais parte interessada em um julgamento justo sobre esse caso do que nós.

-Que seja, Neji. – disse-lhe, dando pouco crédito às palavras do sobrinho. - Dou-lhe permissão para se retirar. Imagino que não tenha descansado ainda, portanto creio ser o melhor que o faça agora. Estarei em reunião com os Anciões durante o resto da tarde, mas talvez devamos conversar mais uma vez esta noite.

-Desculpe-me, senhor, mas ainda não fiz os reportes da missão. Estivemos todos no escritório da Hogake antes de eu me encaminhar para cá, mas sou o responsável por elaborar os relatórios, visto minha patente e imparcialidade sobre o caso.

-Faça como desejar. Mas não pense que pode me enganar, Neji. Sei das suas obrigações, mas seria um tolo se não soubesse que pretende também visitar sua consorte.

- Não o tomo por tolo, mas devo dizer que está certo. Provavelmente não voltarei até amanhã pela manhã, mas caso surja algo urgente, estou à disposição.

-Se me permite dizer, Neji, até quando pretende levar esse relacionamento adiante? Sabe que ela não é adequada a nosso ver. Não está à nossa altura.

-Não desejo ser indelicado, senhor, mas creio que este assunto concerne apenas a mim e a própria Sakura. Por não fazer parte do ramo principal de nossa família, minhas escolhas quanto a esse aspecto da minha vida não deveriam ser influenciadas pelo clã. Peço sua licença, tio. Irei descansar, como o senhor me orientou.

Nada passava aos velhos e sábios olhos perolados de Hyuuga Hiashi, muito menos quando se referia à sua família. Os ombros tensos de Neji e a veia pulsante em sua têmpora lhe diziam que apesar da polidez de suas palavras, fosse outra pessoa, uma leve reprimenda sobre sua má opinião referente à sua namorada seria o mínimo a receber da parte dele. Mas Neji se enganava se pensava que seus relacionamentos cabiam a ele. Era esse o filho de seu irmão, que sacrificou a vida em prol da sua. Faria por ele o que achasse correto, gostasse o sobrinho ou não. Isso não estava mais aberto à discussão, e o quanto antes se livrasse da irritante Haruno, melhor.

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos verdes e sonolentos, que ainda sentia pesar pelo cansaço. Não importava o quanto dormisse, nunca parecia ser o suficiente. Virando a cabeça em direção a sua mesa, viu o relógio marcar 17:00 horas. Segundo os seus cálculos, poderia enrolar na cama por mais uma hora, antes de precisar se levantar para um banho e seguir para preparar o jantar para ela e o namorado. O breve pensamento do que deveria dizer fez seu estômago afundar em uma onda fria de medo, fazendo-a fechar as pálpebras mais uma vez e pressionar uma mão nas têmporas, tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça que iniciava.

Hoje era o dia. Talvez o segundo mais importante da sua vida, já que o primeiro tinha se passado háalguns poucos meses atrás. Tudo mudaria hoje, para o melhor ou para o pior.  
Esperava ansiosamente por ele, mas quando o sol nasceu, a habilidade de se manter calma pareceu ter ido embora conforme o céu escuro dava lugar à alvorada.

Incapaz de continuar encarando o teto do quarto, embolou-se em posição fetal, voltando os olhos para uma das duas fotos na prateleira à sua direita. Nela, via a si mesma sorrindo como se nenhum mal fosse capaz de alcançá-la, de braços dados com um austero Hyuuga Neji, que ostentava uma expressão ilegível. Era traído, porém, por aqueles olhos capazes de enxergar tudo. E aqueles olhos estavam postos nela, como se nada mais fosse tão interessante quanto observá-la.

Não deixou de pensar nele um dia sequer. Ele estaria bem? Teria descansado como ela sempre pedia que ele fizesse ou teria tido noites insones procurando por Sasuke? E quando o encontrasse, teria de enfrentá-lo? E se sim... se sim... Ele retornaria para ela? Conseguiria vencer seu oponente?

E quanto a Naruto? Como ele lidaria com isso, se fosse realmente necessário?

Por mais que não nutrisse mais sentimentos por Sasuke, ele ainda era seu companheiro de time, a primeira pessoa que ela amou. Porque por mais infantil que fosse, ela o tinha amado e sabia que o teria seguido se ele a permitisse – pensou, sentindo-se grata pela objeção dele à ideia. Ainda que se sentisse frustrada com a sua partida e mais ainda com o motivo dela, ela hoje não conseguiria pensar numa vida diferente da que teve e longe de seus tão estimados amigos.

Vê-lonessa manhã foi estranho... Durante anos pensou em como se sentiria se um dia ele voltasse à Vila. Deveria se sentir aliviada? Com raiva? Deveria esperar por ele?  
A última questão foi descartada quando se descobriu irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ninguém menos que o gênio dos Hyuuga. Restavam as outras duas opções para o Uchiha, então: o alívio ou a raiva ao vê-lo.  
E nenhuma das duas se tornou verdade.

Apesar de estar à espreita observando a movimentação do pequeno grupo que havia partido em missão, foi a figura de Neji que avistou primeiro, sentindo remorso e culpa pelo que haveria de contar.  
Logo que o viu, foi como se uma mão subisse por seu colo, fechando-se ao redor do seu pescoço num estrangulamento silencioso. Antes que se desse conta, então, viu-se caminhando para perto dele, com passos hesitantes.

Quando foi interrompida por Naruto, a segurança do seu abraço a distraiu um pouco do seu temor. Ah, como sentia falta dele... Certamente era a pessoa que a entendia melhor, ainda que fosse a criatura mais imatura que conhecesse. Pensar que contaria com o seu apoio, acontecesse o que tivesse de acontecer, lhe dava forças.

E foi com esse pensamento em mente que correu de encontro ao Jounin que tanto queria ver, saltando para se encaixar em seus braços.  
A sensação de pertencer a ele se tornou ainda mais latente, enquanto sentia o calor que a pele dele transmitia à dela. Só se permitiu libertá-lo do confinamento de seus braços quando se lembrou do quão reservado ele era em público. Não que reclamasse... Preferia a exclusividade com que ele a tratava enquanto estavam a sós, que a fazia sentir-se especial.

Ele, porém, não a rechaçou – como ela esperava. Reservado ou não, não escondia de ninguém que era com ela que ele estava, e se tivesse alguma reclamação, faria quando estivessem sozinhos. Ele jamais a humilharia na frente de alguém, e por isso, entre tantas outras coisas, ela era grata. A preocupação nos olhos dele fez com que a mão invisível a deixasse em paz, para ser substituída pelo calor de acolhimento que emanava dele. Mas achou estranho o brilho nos olhos dele, que percebeu quando ela fitou o Uchiha.

'_Queria saber por que Sasuke sempre volta à minha mente..._', pensou suspirando _'Deixe estar. Deve ter sido apenas o impacto de vê-lo depois de tanto tempo longe – e isso se eu não considerar uma tentativa de assassinato de ambas as partes como um encontro.'_

E então se perguntou: O que ele faria agora que seu irmão estava morto? Sim, porque ela sabia que ele só voltaria para a vila caso tivesse findado sua missão, e como não se lembrava de tê-lo visto algemado, foi só o que pôde presumir.

E o que seria dele? Apesar de ter dito a Neji que não influenciaria no julgamento (e cumpriria com a sua palavra pela sua obrigação como Kunoichi de Konoha) não podia deixar de se preocupar. O julgamento dele a atingiria diretamente.

Era sabido que Naruto e Kakashi iriam tentar reintegrá-lo ao Time 7, custasse o que custasse. Nada foi perguntado a ela ou ao Sai, porque imaginavam estar fazendo o que deveria ser feito, mas queria ter sido consultada.

'_Se bem que tudo vai passar a ser diferente agora.'_

Sufocando um grito de frustração no travesseiro, por não conseguir parar de se angustiar, ela se deixou desesperar por um breve momento, antes de resolutamente levantar-se e encaminhar-se ao banheiro. As horas passavam rápido e ela não tinha mais tempo a perder. Nem mesmo com hormônios.

* * *

O haori branco modernizado permitia que escondesse seus braços por detrás das costas, enquanto fitava a Godaime finalizar silenciosamente a leitura de seu relatório. Era comum apenas empilhar seu pergaminho num amontoado de outros papéis (que ele sabia que depois caberia a Shizune ler), mas devido este ser o relatório de uma missão Rank-A, ainda mais relacionado ao último herdeiro de um Kekkei Genkai tão poderoso quanto o Sharingan, fez com que ela deixasse de protelar suas obrigações dessa vez.

-Muito bem, Neji. O relatório está impecável, como eu imaginava. Mas muito me surpreende não ler o adjetivo "traidor" entre as descrições do nosso prisioneiro.

-Não é meu papel determinar o que Uchiha Sasuke é ou não, Hokage-sama.

-Concordo. Entretanto, sua família deixa muito claro o que pensa de Sasuke-kun, e eu sei que você compartilha dessa opinião. – disse, esperando ver alguma mudança de comportamento do Jounin, que permaneceu impassível como sempre, sem responder.

-Yare, yare... – continuou - Não sei por que insisto em falar com você, às vezes. Teria mais sucesso num diálogo com Ton Ton.

-Se me permite, Tsunade-sama, devo me retirar agora. Tenho um compromisso que não posso adiar.

-Espere Neji... Vai se encontrar com Sakura, não é?

Foi com um leve franzir de cenho que o rapaz pensou o que poderia estar acontecendo com as pessoas hoje para estarem tão interessadas em sua vida sentimental, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

-Sim. Ainda não pude conversar com ela propriamente desde que cheguei.

-Ah, bom, muito bom...

Estranhou o comportamento evasivo dela, muito parecido com o de Sakura.

-Se me permite perguntar, o que há de tão errado com Sakura para que tenha me mandado retornar tão depressa? Gostaria de saber o que está havendo.

-Quer mesmo saber? Pergunte a ela quando a vir. O que ela tem a dizer pode ser dito apenas por ela e ninguém mais. Tenho autoridade sobre os meus shinobi, mas não sobre suas vidas pessoais, mesmo se tratando da minha pupila. O máximo que posso fazer por ela agora, e espero que isso não saia desse escritório, é pedir que o que quer que ela tenha a lhe dizer, você se mantenha calmo e seja racional. Ela vai precisar da sua ajuda agora mais do que nunca. Espero que aja como o homem que sempre pensei que fosse. – disse ao fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos, conseguindo ver sua confusão e apreensão através deles.

-Agora ande, caia fora. Tenho toneladas de papéis pra assinar, propostas para aprovar ou não e horas de reunião com Shizune.

-Hai, Hokage-sama.

Com uma última mesura, saiu aparentando uma calma que não sentia. A Hokage não era conhecida por lançar suas palavras ao vento, nem por se preocupar à toa. O estranho comportamento dela, somado ao que disse teriam feito um arrepio lhe subir pela espinha, fosse outra pessoa.

"_-Espero que aja como o homem que sempre pensei que fosse."_

Sua hombridade nunca fora questionada antes. O que aquilo poderia significar?

Resignou-se a apressar os passos para a casa de Sakura, tentando entender o motivo de tantas voltas para uma resposta.

* * *

Terminando de enxugar as mãos recém lavadas no avental, respirou fundo e correu para abrir a porta assim que ouviu soar a campainha.

-Okaeri Neji-kun.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha em divertimento, ele lhe beijou a fronte.

-Foi ilusão minha ou já nos vimos hoje? Não entendi as boas-vindas...

-Oh, deixe de ser chato. Sim, nos vimos hoje, mas aquilo não conta como um cumprimento apropriado.

-Sim, claro. Porque se pular sobre mim não foi, citando suas palavras, "um cumprimento apropriado", o que seria então? Nos agarrarmos no meio da vila e deixarmos nossos vizinhos praticarem _voyeurismo_?

Ele riu do bico de irritação dela e a abraçou, _cumprimentando-a apropriadamente_ com um saudoso beijo que a fez ficar na ponta dos pés para receber. O preço de ter um namorado alto.

-Tadaima, Sakura. Senti sua falta.

-Eu também, Neji-kun. Mais do que imagina. E... Eu queria me desculpar. Você sabe, sobre a briga.

-Não há nada para se desculpar. Fico grato por ter se preocupado por mim. É mais do que estou acostumado a receber.

-Pois é bom que se acostume. – voltou-se para ele sorrindo com sarcasmo, mas tão breve quanto veio, o sorriso se foi – Isso é, se quiser. Mas veja, preparei o jantar pra nós dois. Melhor comermos antes que esfrie.

-Você cozinhando? Não é à toa que a Godaime me pediu para voltar. Qualquer um se preocuparia com suas habilidades – ou a falta delas – na cozinha.

-Ah, cale-se, idiota. Pra seu governo, andei tomando aulas de culinária com Ayame-san. Ela foi muito gentil e disse que estou melhorando rápido. Já testei essa receita com ela e ela disse que eu poderia servi-la num jantar sem passar vergonha.

-Sem dúvidas. Nenhum professor que se preste deixa de elogiar seus alunos, independente do quão ruim eles sejam. Mas veja, eu posso estar errado, não? O que preparou? Ramen instantâneo?

-Mais uma palavra e a próxima coisa que vou fazer vai ser comprar um Takoyaki de rua bem gorduroso e lhe enfiar goela a baixo – ameaçou, sabendo o quanto ele detestava salgados desse tipo.

-Não precisa ser tão violenta.

-Pois é assim que eu sou. Azar o seu, que me quis sabendo do meu temperamento.

-Ainda bem que estou em tempo de voltar atrás então, não? – brincou, se arrependendo logo em seguida, quando a viu empalidecer.

-Ora, o que é isso agora Sakura? Pensei que soubesse quando estou brincando, mesmo eu sendo, como você disse uma vez? Ah, sim, _anti-social e emocionalmente constipado_.

-Isso você é mesmo, não retiro o que disse. Mas achei que fosse tarefa das mulheres lembrar do que o parceiro diz pra depois jogar na cara do outro – disse com um leve sorriso, ainda pensando no que ele falou.

-E é, mas apesar de sempre seguir as regras, sabe que não gosto de rotina. É bom variar de vez em quando, pra não cair na monotonia. Sendo assim, vamos avaliar a evolução dos seus dotes culinários.

Enquanto moviam-se para a mesa de jantar, ele apoiou sua mão na nuca dela, brincando com as madeixas que sempre tinham o poder de lhe prender a atenção. Nunca pensou que pudesse sair com alguém com cabelos _cor-de-rosa_. Saindo da distração, foi obrigado a admitir que o cheiro do _Kushiyaki_, o _Unagi_ e os _Onigiri_ estavam lhe passando uma impressão melhor do que a que estava esperando. Mas não estranhava. Sakura sempre fora conhecida por ser uma aluna aplicada e de rápida compreensão e prática – coisa que provou por si só. Mas guardar consigo lembranças dela irritada e com o rosto vermelho de ira era algo que sempre fazia com que a falta que sentia dela diminuísse, enquanto as missões o levavam para longe dela. Não havia nada no mundo que se comparasse a estar com alguém de humor tão volúvel para lhe fazer sentir vivo.

-Sabe o que mais me agrada?

-Hum?

-Pensar que se eu sofrer intoxicação alimentar, é _você_ quem vai ter que resolver o problema.

-Sonhar faz bem, querido.

* * *

-Tadaimaaaaaa Kakashi-sensei!

-Yo Naruto. Estamos na sala.

Descartando os sapatos no hall de entrada, observou melhor a nova casa do Ninja Copiador. Mais espaçosa que a ultima, certamente. Não perguntou o motivo da mudança quando ele o fez há alguns meses, mas tinha ouvido boatos de _barulhos estranhos_ vindo do loft dele às madrugadas, e a proprietária do apartamento – uma senhora robusta com cara de poucos amigos – estava perturbando a Hokage pela falta de discrição e pudor do "ninja esquisito locatário do seu honesto apartamento".

Kakashi sentava-se relaxadamente no sofá, enquanto que Sasuke, que se encontrava no sofá oposto, se encontrava sentado numa postura forçada, olhando para as mãos.

-Oy, que caras são essas? Vocês parecem estar tendo uma daquelas discussões de relacionamento.

-Apenas conversando. Nada que você deva xeretar, aliás. E o que tem nas sacolas?

-O que poderia ter? Ramen, é claro! Sasuke nem deve mais lembrar o gosto da nossa comida.

-Você não foi ao Ichiraku com a Hinata mais cedo?

-Fui. E...?

-Nada. Não sei por que ainda pergunto... Mas imaginei que fosse querer reunir o time todo, quando fôssemos comer.

-E eu tentei fazer isso. O estranho do Sai disse que estava ocupado demais pra vir comer com a gente.

-Ocupado demais para comer com o _Pinto Pequeno, a Feiosa, o Traidor _e o_ Pervertido_, você quer dizer.

-Gah, precisa lembrar desses nomes horríveis? Já foi o suficiente ouvir o babaca nos chamando assim sem eu desmanchar aquele sorriso falso com um soco, e ainda vem você e me lembra... Mas pelo menos o _seu_ apelido é verdadeiro.

-E quem disse que o seu também não é, Dobe?

-Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Não entendo como ainda posso pensarem trazer alguma coisa pra você, seu bastardo. Mas se está com tanta dúvida assim, eu posso te mostrar quem é o Pinto Pequeno aqui.

-Trouxe porque quis. Não pedi. E você não conseguiria me mostrar nada, já que aí não tem nada pra ver.

-Seu filho da...

-Menos, vocês dois. Estou velho demais pra aguentar essas discussões.

-Mas não está velho o bastante pra sair com metade das mulheres da vila.

-Bem, o que posso fazer se experiência faz diferença, não é? E você perdeu o foco, como sempre. Não disse se falou com a Sakura.

-Foi você quem começou, Sensei! E eu passei na casa dela, mas ela disse que ia jantar com o Neji hoje. E por mais incrível que pareça, tinha alguma coisa cheirando bem na cozinha dela – disse o loiro com o respaldo de alguém que já tinha sido vítima das experiências de Sakura - Não sei se ela comprou, mas talvez ela ainda tenha alguma esperança.

Bem longe dali, sem saber, a pobre moça soltava um espirro, se perguntando quem poderia estar falando dela.

-Jantar com Neji, hein? Nunca pensei que Sakura ainda fosse do tipo romântica.

À sua esquerda, Kakashi ouviu um bufo de risada vindo de Sasuke. Tantas maçãs, flores e pedidos de encontro fez com que o moreno achasse graça na piada (que não era exatamente uma piada) de Kakashi.

-Tá rindo do que? – exclamou Naruto com o indicador apontado para o amigo – Sakura-chan não é mais a pessoa que conheceu. Na verdade, ela foi bem dura na queda com o Neji. Não é pra menos... Eu acho que ela até consegue coisa melhor, mas Hinata-chan me convenceu de que ele não iria fazer mal a ela. Não como alguém que eu conheço.

-Naruto, já basta. Se quer que comamos, vamos comer. Se consegue se irritar tanto com a opinião dos outros ser contrária à sua, mesmo que tenha razão, talvez não esteja preparado para ser Hokage, como tanto quer.

-Tá, tá, tá. Vamos comer. E eu ainda vou ser Hokage. Vai ser a MINHA cara que vocês vão ver todo dia de manhã quando acordarem, sempre que olharem pro monte Hokage.

-Então talvez eu deva comprar uma máscara maior e passar a usar Pakkun como cão-guia.

* * *

-Deuses, Sakura. Ayame-san fez um ótimo trabalho com você.

-Hey, é a mim que você tem que elogiar! Ayame-san teve trabalho, eu sei, mas quem quase queimou a cozinha aqui fui eu!

-Isso eu percebi. Mas não se preocupe, te ajudo com a louça depois. Obrigado.

Vendo-a corar, dessa vez por ainda restar nela alguma timidez, pensou que não o machucaria elogiá-la mais vezes.

-Agora creio que devamos conversar. Protelamos tempo demais.

-Eu... Vamos para a sala. Tenho algo pra te mostrar.

-E não pode _falar_ antes de mostrar?

-Neji, por favor, não seja impaciente. Isso não é fácil pra mim e ajudaria muito se não me pressionasse.

-O que está havendo, Sakura? Por que o comportamento evasivo?

Andando a passos largos até a sala, ela tirou da gaveta abaixo da TV um envelope branco, passando-o de suas mãos trêmulas para as mãos do rapaz.

-Veja você mesmo.

Ele tirou os papéis do envelope e começou a ler o que parecia ser um exame de sangue. Olhou para ela de relance, que desviou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior, e continuou a leitura. Até que encontrou algo que realmente lhe prendeu a atenção:

_HCG (SUBUNIDADE BETA)_

_TEC. UTILIZADA_

_Material: Soro_

_RESULTADO... 2327.0 Mui/ml  
VR: PARA DIAGNÓSTICO DE GRAVIDEZ:_

_0.0 – 5.0 mUI/ml - NEGATIVO_

_5.0 – 30.0 mUI/ml - INDETERMINADO_

_Acima de 30.0 mUI/ml - POSITIVO_

_...__ POSITIVO_

Neji estava pálido.  
Sakura visivelmente lutava contra as emoções, ainda que os olhos começassem a marejar.  
-Neji-kun, por favor... fale algo!

O Jounin de cabelos longos mantinha-se impassível, somente procurando algo coerente a dizer.

-Quanto tempo?  
-Três meses.  
-Você quer dizer...? -perguntou com os olhos arregalados.  
Sakura anuiu, sabendo que ele tinha pensado na noite em que isso aconteceu, assim como ela.

FLASHBACK  
Esta noite em especial antecedia o dia da partida do Hyuuga para a missão de resgate ao último Uchiha, e o casal estava envolvido em uma ferrenha discussão na casa de Sakura.

-Neji-kun, não vá, droga! Podemos falar com a Shishou; sei que ela vai colocar outra pessoa no seu lugar!- a kunoichi argumentava pela milésima vez.  
-Não existem motivos para que eu faça isso. Além do mais, Kakashi-senpai, que ajudava a rastrear o Akatsuki e o traidor, teve que retornar por ordem da Hokage, então teria que ser substituído por shinobis que conseguissem exercer a mesma função dele no time. Kiba e Akamaru foram convocados, mas a Godaime acredita que eu também poderia ser útil. Não há opção.  
-Ela tem achado isso em todas as drogas de missões que aparecem. Eu a amo, de verdade, mas será possível que ela não pode achar nenhum outro maldito shinobi pra fazer isso? Tem de ser sempre você?  
-A questão não é essa, e você sabe disso. Minha presença é necessária para que o resgate ou a eliminação de Uchiha Sasuke seja um sucesso. Espero que compreenda que isso talvez seja necessário e que não hesitaria em cumprir essa ordem, se é nisso que está pensando.

Neji tinha as mãos fechadas, tensas, assim como o maxilar.  
Sabia da importância que o Uchiha tivera para ela e temia que no fundo ela ainda sentisse algo por ele, por mais que sempre se doasse sem reservas a ele. E ainda que não o amasse como antes, ela ainda poderia importar-se com o traidor o suficiente para não querer que pusesse suas mãos nele.

-Ah, entendi... Você está sendo infantil de novo, não é? Existem apenas três homens que me tiram o sono de preocupação: Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto e você. Não há mais espaço para Sasuke na minha vida. Com olhos como os seus, será possível que você não é capaz de enxergar isso?

Respirando fundo, percorreu a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-se frustrada por ele ainda não confiar nela.

-Eu tentei convencer Naruto a desistir da promessa que me fez, sobre fazê-lo voltar para cá, mas sabe que aquele imbecil é cabeça dura demais. A Akatsuki inteira está atrás dele, e nem isso o faz parar. Só posso contar com Sai e Ino para controlá-lo e torcer para que os selos não se rompam. Mas você... - ela caminhou com passos indecisos e lentos até ele e segurou-lhe a manga do haori, encostando, timidamente, a fronte no peito dele. - Você eu já não tenho quem controle. Tenho medo que, por ter visto o que eu passei, o que sofri, o ódio que tem por Sasuke lhe faça cometer uma besteira. Não sei mais se Sasuke possui algum limite, agora que a Marca da Maldição destruiu o que havia de bom nele e lhe deu poderes inimagináveis. Se você o enfrentar, as consequências podem ser catastróficas! Não posso mais perder quem amo, não de novo. Não posso e nem quero perder você. - ela o olhou, tentando transmitir pelo olhar a importância dele para ela. - Preciso que fique aqui comigo. - encostou sua testa na dele, com olhos fechados.- Fique...  
-Sakura...  
-Fique... - falou com a voz manhosa, beijando-lhe o pescoço. - Fique, onegai*...  
-Você sabe que não posso.  
-Onegai... - ela continuou, beijando o rosto alvo do homem, rumando depois em direção aos lábios.

Ele não sabia o que o fazia aceitar aquela súplica. Era ilógico. Mas ainda que assim fosse, ele a beijava compartilhando com ela a insegurança que sentia e a envolvia em seus braços, tentando afugentar os medos dela.  
Sentia como se fosse sua obrigação protegê-la de todo sofrimento.  
Não subestimava mais as suas habilidades, mas para ele, ela ainda era uma garota – ou uma jovem mulher - que precisava de segurança. Ela já se machucara o suficiente, e era uma pessoa que merecia a maior consideração possível. Sentia-se honrado por ter sido escolhido por ela, assim como ela foi por ele, mas aquilo já estava mais sério do que ele imaginara que ficaria.

Em momento algum ele a considerou um passatempo, fato. Ele só não esperava que fosse ser influenciado por ela e, pois sempre se considerara um homem de espírito livre - apesar das imposições do clã -, e lá estava ele, rendido a ela, mais uma vez.

O beijo trocado tinha o gosto da dor mesclada com esperança dela e mudava do dócil e calmo para sôfrego e intenso em questão de segundos.

Nada fazia muito sentido naquele instante, mas ela queria prendê-lo a ela, pois tinha o mesmo sentimento de proteção que ele tinha por ela, e não suportaria perdê-lo.  
Era nisso que pensava quando o beijava quase vorazmente, quase o tragando para dentro dela e levando-o para dentro de seu coração, onde ficaria a salvo de qualquer perigo que podia tirá-lo dela.

Neji já não mais pensava, a não ser o breve divagar que teve sobre estar enlouquecendo por ela.

Logo, a sala pareceu pequena para abrigá-los e as roupas pareciam incômodas demais para permanecerem em seus corpos, sendo logo lançadas ao chão.  
Antes que se dessem conta, por estarem em frenesi, tinham subido as escadas e chegado ao quarto dela, ambiente que se tornara comum para ele.

O restante das roupas que ainda sobrava foi rapidamente descartado e esquecido em um canto qualquer, enquanto mãos, lábios, línguas e quadris cumpriam com seus papéis, cabendo às colunas, pulmões e cabelos sofrerem as consequências.

Diferente das outras vezes, onde ambos eram mais carinhosos e pacientes, estavam agindo por impulso, numa atitude impensada, rápida e voraz, somente deixando-se sentir o que um proporcionava ao outro.

Nem tudo é perfeito, entretanto, e Sakura descobriu-se sozinha em sua cama na manhã seguinte, encontrando um pedaço de papel sob uma caneta-tinteiro no criado-mudo.  
"_Summimasen Sakura_"*, era o tudo o que estava escrito.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Ela esperava a sua reação de olhos fechados, que eram esfregados pelas costas das mãos, na tentativa de não ceder às lágrimas. Sabia que chorar não resolvia nada, e mesmo que os seus hormônios estivessem loucos, não se permitiria fraquejar diante desse desafio.  
-Gomenne, Neji-kun. Eu te disse que tinha trocado o anticoncepcional por conta da alergia ao antigo e sabia que poderia acabar tendo algum efeito colateral. Deveria ter te lembrado disso de novo ou ter providenciado outra proteção no dia seguinte... _Eu sei disso..._Mas fiquei tão chateada com a sua partida que não pensei nas consequências daquela noite. Eu juro que não fiz de propósito.

Ela sentou-se na ponta do sofá vermelho, torcendo a barra da blusa que usava, num claro sinal de ansiedade.

-Se... Se não quiser fazer parte disso, eu entendo. Não quero que se sinta forçado a nada, ainda mais sabendo que as coisas pra você não são fáceis. Ah droga, somos jovens demais também.

Enquanto a observava, ainda estarrecido, pensava que quando lera o bilhete da Hokage com uma nota pessoal, informando que era necessário que ele procurasse pela moça de cabelos róseos assim que possível, chegou a imaginar que todo tipo de coisas pudesse ter acontecido à Sakura. Mas de tudo o que lhe passou pela cabeça, encontrá-la grávida não foi uma delas.  
Se não a conhecesse bem, se fosse qualquer outra, poderia pensar que aquilo era um golpe para que se casassem. Era verdade que o relacionamento deles só dizia respeito aos dois, mas ela sabia que a família dele torcia o nariz por ela não fazer parte de nenhum clã renomado, e que teriam inúmeros problemas se tentassem uma união formal à força. Mas agora estava num impasse. Queria, sim, que ela fosse sua – até andava pensando nisso ultimamente – porém, planejava ter tempo... Talvez alguns anos... Para fazê-los aceitar que um casamento com alguém de linhagem sanguínea comum não era uma desonra, e que alguém com um potencial tão grande quanto o dela, ainda mais sendo uma médica-nin, seria bastante útil entre os Hyuuga. Por mais frio e interesseiro que isso soasse, sabia que o clã não aceitaria o que sentia por ela como argumento para que ela fosse bem recebida entre os seus.

Infeliz ou felizmente, esse tempo fora abreviado e algo novo e inesperado atingiu-lhe como uma lança traspassando o corpo.  
Sua própria família estava se formando no ventre dela.  
Ela podia estar se fazendo de forte, com a voz segura, mas tinha medo, ele via. Medo dele não aceitá-la, de abandoná-la e ao seu filho...

_'Meu filho'_- ele pensou com certo orgulho, ainda que isso não suprimisse o medo que sentia.

Ativou o seu Bykuugan e, ficando de frente para a moça, ajoelhou-se para ficar ao nível da barriga dela.  
Viu uma criatura ainda sem forma medindo cerca de sete centímetros, mas já emitindo uma pequena quantidade de chakra.  
Seria um grande shinobi... ou uma grande kunoichi, o que também não seria má ideia.

Ergueu os olhos mais uma vez fitando-a, enquanto ela o olhava apreensiva e tensa, claramente prendendo a respiração com medo da reação dele.

De todas as mulheres daquela vila, aquela era a única que pensou querer para si.  
Poderia imaginar um futuro com ela. E ver os traços dela em seus filhos parecia agradável.  
Não sabia como conseguiria aquilo, mas de maneira alguma desistiria dela. _Deles_, já que dentro dela uma nova vida se formava.

Tomou sua decisão, e, ainda que precipitada, a cumpriria, pelo bem de sua futura família. Pelo bem dela, que sempre o fez feliz enquanto estiveram juntos, bem no meio de tempestades.  
Mirou os verdes olhos dela, tentando passar a ela a segurança que ele mesmo não sentia.

-Olhe, não posso dizer que será fácil... Não podemos mentir para nós mesmos. Mas de uma coisa, te asseguro: eu não vou desistir de você. Você tem a minha palavra.

-Neji... O que vamos fazer?

-O que já pensava em fazera um tempo, mas em uma circunstância não tão... complicada.  
Vendo a confusão pairar sobre a face da moça, preferiu esclarecer.

-Apronte tudo o que for necessário. Vamos nos casar.

* * *

**Traduções**:

- Okaerinasai: Saudação formal de boas-vindas

- Okaeri: Saudação informal de boas-vindas

- Onegai: "Por favor", dito de maneira informal

- Summimasen: "Perdão", dito de maneira formal

N/P:... E fim! 8D

Huahuahua, desculpem, não pude resistir à piada. Temos um longo caminho nessa fic ainda, então vão cansar de mim por aqui! :)

Sobre o motivo de tanta demora, vou resumir pra não ficar parecendo que vou começar a chorar a qualquer instante: Meu notebook faleceu depois de muito tempo agonizando e, como desgraça pouca é bobagem, _ATÉ MEU HD EXTERNO_ (onde tem praticamente a minha vida, e logicamente tudo o que escrevi até agora) me deixou na mão... O encaixe do cabo quebrou... Masss pra minha sorte, conheci um milagreiro que conseguiu trocar a peça com defeito e comprei um notebook novo e sensacional.

E aí tive um surto criativo e fui feliz nesse capítulo :D

Torço pra não ter problemas tão cedo, tirando o fato de que tenho muito trabalho acumulado e isso vai me cansar mais. Mas tá valendo, tô feliz de escrever e prometo fazer o melhor que puder :)

Gente, agora falando sobre o que importa, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Fiquei meio insegura de ter ficado meio OOC, então releio umas 30 vezes acrescentando ou retirando coisas. A querida Chinmoku é prova, já que pedi pra que ela betasse esse cap pra mim e mesmo assim ainda alterei algumas coisas, rs

Pra falar a verdade, é sempre meio estranho você postar algo, mesmo que pareça muito legal enquanto você escreve. Sempre bate a maior insegurança em cada capítulo, mas mesmo assim, você olha o site a cada cinco minutos procurando uma review nova, rs. Acho que são elas que fazem o trabalho todo valer a pena.

Então, aproveito pra agradecer aqui e pra responder as do último capítulo:

Naybarbosa: huahuahuahua, que fofa! XD Muito obrigada pelo recado!  
Mas as pessoas ainda estão subestimando o Sasuke. Vale lembrar que ele veio com um objetivo em mente, mas ele não teve necessariamente uma oportunidade de trabalhar a vida social dele. Isso vai tirá-lo um pouco do eixo, e fazer com que ele mostre o valor dele.

Chinmoku: KKKKKKKKKKK, poxa, coloque-se no lugar dele! Ele sabe matar com primazia não faz a mínima ideia do que é sexo. Ele só quer recuperar o tempo perdido XD  
E se vc virar uma bola, a culpa é _sua_. Não mando cozinhar bem.  
Sobre os flashbacks, eu pretendia colocar ainda mais nesse capítulo, mas senti que ficaria pesado e fora de contexto se o fizesse aqui. Acho que entre o próximo capítulo e o outro eles estarão presentes.  
E se o Neji vier pro mundo real, te aviso pra darmos uma festa ;)

Obrigada pela review!

Yasashiino Yume: Yuuuuuuuuuuume-chan! *-* Que bom te ver por aqui!

Essa estória tinha brotado há algum tempo, mas nunca tinha pensado exatamente como trabalhá-la... Com o passar do tempo, algumas peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixaram sozinhas, então estou me divertindo (e suando frio) pra escrever, rs  
Se eu souber como trabalhar – e torço muito pra isso – as farpas vão ser legais... Tem muito chão pela frente e vai ser delicioso trabalhar com personagens tão diferentes e, ao mesmo tempo, tão iguais. Sasuke é calado e ferido, geralmente. Exceto com Naruto, que o faz se sentir em casa. Mas o que quero ver mesmo é a reação dele quando souber que ela tá grávida, huahuahua  
Vou explicar algumas coisas no próximo capítulo, mas só posso adiantar que o circo vai pegar fogo.

Muito obrigada por passar por aqui e acompanhar a fic, viu?

É sempre ótimo contar contigo aqui XD

Beijocas!

É isso, pessoal. Espero suas reviews, correções, opiniões... E os aguardo no próximo capítulo!


End file.
